La chica de la biblioteca
by Gene Russell
Summary: [AU] Dos chicos que a sus jóvenes 19 años han pasado por varias tragedias. La vida los ha hecho duros; la muerte los ha visitado continuamente. Entre confrontaciones verbales y miradas profundas, se acercarán demasiado, tanto, que no saben cómo alejarse el uno del otro. Tanto, que no están seguros de saber qué hacer; que sus decisiones pueden o no, aclarar el final de su historia.
1. Primera página

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte; soez. Violencia física. Lime, lemon.

* * *

 _«_ _Fue un año de los que pasarán a la historia, como el 79, o como 1346, por_

 _nombrar unos pocos. ¿Qué guadaña ni qué ocho cuartos?_ _»_

La ladrona de libros — **Markus Zusak**

* * *

 **Primera página**

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Es invierno, y mis botas rojas de goma están empapadas, gracias a una fuerte nevada. Salí sin un paraguas, así que cada copo blanco que entró por mis botas se fue deshielando, creando un charco de agua dentro mis preciadas botas. En fin, ahora me encuentro acá en mi casa, leyendo un libro que me pareció interesante para esta semana.

Desde que mi hermano mayor murió en un accidente aéreo, me he volcado completamente en la lectura; lo que antes era sólo un placer. Luego de su muerte fue un escape. Cómo desearía que Nii-sama estuviera aquí. Él fue quien me crió; al quedarnos huérfanos de padre y madre tuvo que crecer mucho más rápido, aunque él siempre fue muy sereno y maduro para su edad. Él era mi todo, yo lo admiraba. Han pasado tres años desde su deceso, si estuviera con vida ahora tendría veintiocho años, casi veintinueve.

Suspiro con resignación

* * *

Me quedé dormida, ni siquiera pasé de dos hojas anoche. Me venció el sueño, o tal vez inconscientemente me quise dormir para no sentirme sola en esta enorme casa. Será mejor levantarme y dejar de pensar como si fuera una mártir, bueno no una mártir pero estaba siendo demasiado quejosa.

Mejor me apresuro, debo ir a la biblioteca. El tesoro que me dejó mi hermano.

En menos de lo que pienso estoy lista, voy a la cocina y la encargada de la mansión ya me tiene listo el desayuno, lo como a volandas, no doy tiempo a ver realmente qué fue lo comí, mi almuerzo también está listo así que me lo llevo, lo introduzco en mi mochila de cuero color blanco.

Me voy caminando hasta allá, la verdad es que no queda muy lejos y odio que me quieran llevar en limusina, mi casa está casi en el límite entre Tsubakidai y el Centro Municipal Fuurin, y dado que yo doy las órdenes no hay obstáculos para no ir como a mí me gusta.

El paisaje es blanquecino, amo el invierno, me gusta lo frío. Las carreteras están limpias, han pasado desde muy temprano las máquinas quitanieves. Pero la aceras tiene un poco y hay niños jugando entre los copos.

Llego en unos quince minutos, ya la biblioteca se encuentra abierta, hoy vienen un grupo de jóvenes de primer año del Instituto Karakura. Saludo al vigilante y entro. Soy la dueña de la Biblioteca K, pero está abierta al público y yo ayudo en todo lo posible cuando no estoy en la universidad. Mi hermano y yo pensamos que iría muy bien con el nombre de la ciudad y también con nuestro apellido, así que de allí surgió el nombre.

Al dar paso hacia dentro todos me reciben como siempre, saludos fórmales y respetuosos. Creo que deben pensar que soy igual a Nii-sama —sonrío ante el recuerdo— aunque me llevo bien con ellos, no tengo una relación muy cercana con ninguno, soy muy reservada, tanto así que no tengo amigas. No tengo nada en contra de las otras mujeres, es sólo que no sé cómo relacionarme con ellas. Pero bueno, tengo a Renji, mi mejor amigo, con él me basta y sobra.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

¡Rayos! ¿Qué no saben aceptar cuando alguien no quiere darse conocer? Soy un «escritor» anónimo en línea, y aunque estoy muy orgulloso de cada trabajo que hago, no estoy preparado para interactuar con toda clase de gente loca que cree saber conocerme por el simple hecho de que les gusta mi trabajo, o peor aún, que se han obsesionado con el hecho querer saber todo de mí. Si esto sigue así dejaré de publicar, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen.

Apago la laptop y me pongo una chaqueta negra. Con este frío, lo que me provoca es quedarme aquí hoy.

Hoy me toca ir a buscar a mis hermanas a la Biblioteca K. ¿No sé qué rayos significa esa _K_? lo bueno es que está en el Centro Municipal Fuurin, bastante cerca Minamikawase donde residimos.

Definitivamente a mis diecinueve años y mi vida es una mierda, soporto cada día de ella por mis hermanas, quienes sólo me tienen a mí. Mi madre murió asesinada cuando yo tenía nueve, y mi padre se halla en coma desde hace dos años.

Mientras, voy a ir un momento a la universidad a verificar y retirar unos documentos. Mañana tenemos que trabajar en conjunto con los de Historia, ¿por qué este cruce entre Historia y Literatura? La verdad es que no entiendo.

Bajo rápidamente y tomo mis cosas, mis llaves, tanto las de la casa como las de mi motocicleta. Paso por la cocina y tomo el desayuno que me guardó Yuzu, le doy unas rápidas mordidas a la panceta que aún está calentita, bebo un poco de zumo y me voy.

* * *

Mientras conduzco a toda velocidad por la carretera, el frío traspasa la dos capas de ropa que llevo en la parte superior, ni qué decir en la parte inferior. Odio este estúpido casco, si no fuera porque tengo que llevarlo obligatoriamente ya lo hubiese arrojado por cualquier parte.

Llego a la universidad, estaciono en buen lugar, me quito el casco lo dejo en la junto con la motocicleta con la correa especial y me dirijo hacia la oficina de información. Al entrar al edificio me recibe el cálido aire de la calefacción. Tengo que esperar, hay un montón de gente retirando documentos.

Pasan como treinta minutos y llega más gente, esto se está poniendo como una cajetilla de fósforos. Me muevo entre la gente y llego hasta la secretaría departamental.

—Buenos días, vengo a retirar la planilla de trabajo dual entre Historia y Literatura que está haciendo el licenciado Ukitake-san. —Explico.

Ella me mira, asiente y busca en la computadora. Teclea rápidamente y dice: —Las planillas están listas. Datos, por favor. —Pide al final.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, cuarto semestre de Literatura. —Digo, con eso es más que suficiente.

Ella me mira como si no creyese que yo pueda estudiar esa carrera.

¿Por qué la gente es tan prejuiciosa y juzga a otros sin conocerlos? Es la pregunta que me hago a casi diario.

Vuelve a teclear y al parecer ya me encontró.

—Sí, aquí está la tuya. Déjame imprimirla. —Me pide. Yo asiento y espero.

Ella hace lo suyo y en un minuto ya tengo mi planilla.

—Gracias. —Digo al tiempo en que me la entrega.

—A la orden.

Me salgo de la fila y voy hacia la salida, llego al pasillo y verifico el documento.

Están los horarios, se asignaron los encuentros dos veces a la semana, horario vespertino. Con los licenciados Ukitake-san, y un tal Hirako Shinji. Compañero asignado, Kuchiki Rukia. Me tocó una chica, espero no sea una loca o una habladora compulsiva.

Guardo el documento en mi bolso de medio lado y camino hacia a fuera. Debo ir a unas cosas y luego voy a buscar a mis hermanas.

* * *

 _ **»Rukia«**_

El día ha sido atareado, bueno sólo me quedaré hasta medio día, luego tengo que ir la Universidad a buscar mi planilla y ver con quién me toca trabajar en el cruce que decidió hacer el licenciado Hirako.

Los chicos están haciendo un recorrido por el lugar, muchos aprovechan para leer y volúmenes únicos que no se encuentran en otro lugar del país.

La sensei que los trajo fue la misma que llamó para hacer el arreglo, resulta que ella me dio clases cuando yo estaba en el Instituto. Es Ochi Misato, es decir Ochi sensei.

—¡Kuchiki! Pero quién lo iba a decir, ¿eh? —Exclama al verme de nuevo, luego noto que sigue siendo la misma despreocupada de siempre.

—Ochi sensei, ¿cómo ha estado? —Saludo de manera sencilla.

—Bueno, para serte sincera de lo mejor, ciertos alumnos alocados por allí, pero no me preocupo mucho. —Me hizo saber.

Me gustaría decirle ya sabía que ella nunca se ha preocupado por algo, pero será mejor que me lo guarde para mí.

—Me alegro por usted.

—¿Trabajas aquí? ¡Ah es cierto que esta biblioteca es propiedad de tu familia! —Pregunta y se da una respuesta ella misma.

—Exacto, sólo vengo a ayudar cuando tengo tiempo. Además me gusta hacerlo. —Agrego al final.

Ella sonríe y pregunta: —¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Historia —respondo.

—Oh, ya veo. Muy bien Kuchiki, encantada de platicar contigo pero debo llevar a estos adolescentes a nutrirse de conocimiento.

—No se preocupe, entiendo. Déjeme decirle que hoy todos los chicos que ha traído pueden sacarse un carnet y venir a buscar los libros que necesiten, están a su disposición. Sólo deben mantenerlos en buen estado y regresarlos a la fecha dictada.

—Está bien, gracias, Kuchiki —agradeció y se alejó.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera: once y cuarenta de la mañana. Vaya, había pasado mucho rato, pero al estar ocupada no lo noté.

Camino hacia la sala de lectura, me dirijo a guardar algunos libros que están siendo utilizados en este momento. De pronto me choco con alguien. Pierdo el equilibrio y casi caigo al suelo, pero la misma persona que casi hace que me caiga,me toma por los brazos y logra estabilizarme.

Mira hacia quien quiera que sea el ciego que casi me manda al suelo.

¿Naranja? ¿Cabellos naranjas? Es mi primera impresión. Luego me fijo en el rostro del dueño de esos llamativos cabellos. Un tipo con cara de obstinado que se le va a partir el ceño de tanto fruncirlo. Unos ojos color ocre me taladran sin piedad.

—Mira mejor por donde caminas, niña. Podrías evitar chocarte con otras personas y así no caerte como casi haces —me sermonea.

¿Qué rayos? Fue su culpa.

—¿Disculpa? Para tu información, no soy ninguna niña. Y además, fuiste tú quien se chocó conmigo, así que deberías fijarte por donde caminas, así evitarías hacer caer a las personas a tu alrededor —digo sin alterarme mucho.

Él levanta una ceja, que por cierto también es naranja. Su cabello es natural... ¿O se tiñe también las cejas?

—¿Te has caído? Porque recuerdo haberte sostenido, y gracias a eso tu aniñada cara no está pegada al suelo —me ataca.

Ja, con que alzadito, ¿eh?

—Ya te dije que no soy ninguna niña, mejor suéltame y ve a leer un libro que logre rellenarte algo útil en ese cerebro, zanahoria ambulante. —Contraataco soltándome.

Él afloja el agarre y yo salgo de sus manos.

—¿Me has llamado zanahoria ambulante? Al menos no soy una enana con aires de grandeza —sigue él.

¡Agg, este tipo me saca de mis casillas!

—¡Será mejor que...!

—¡Onii-chan! —Exclama una chica de rostro dulce y amable sonrisa detrás de él.

¿Ella es hermana de este imbécil? Me fijo bien y hay otra chica, ella sí se parece a él, incluso tienen gestos faciales similares.

—Yuzu, Karin —dice al verlas.

Oteo a mi alrededor y tal parece que nadie notó nuestra discusión, claro y cómo no si cuando iba gritarle a este imbécil su hermana apareció.

—Ya casi es medio día, pronto podremos irnos Ichi-nii. —Le comenta la otra chica.

—Hola, soy Yuzu... ¿Eres amiga de mi hermano? —Se presenta la hermana del pelinaranja idiota.

—No, yo...

—¿Eres la novia de Ichi-nii? —Inquiere la otra sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

—¡Diablos no! —Exclama él horrorizado.

—¡Gracias a el mundo que no! —Niego yo al unísono.

Ellas se miran entre sí, nos dan una mirada y ladean la cabeza como si estuvieran analizando la situación.

—No somos nada, ni siquiera amigos, apenas si nos acabamos de conocer... —Empecé yo nuevamente.

—¿Y ya se peleaban como un matrimonio? —Preguntó la hermana morena interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

Así que ellas sí notaron nuestra discusión.

—Olvídalo, Karin. Sólo fue un «accidente» —dijo clavándome la mirada y haciendo hincapié en la última palabra con ironía.

—¿Trabajas aquí, o viniste por algún libro? —Me preguntaba la otra, Yuzu como me dijo que se llama.

—No es un trabajo como tal, sólo vengo a ayudar —le explico amablemente.

Ella ha sido amable conmigo, sólo porque su hermano me haya atacado verbalmente no quiere decir que voy a tratarla mal.

Ella sonríe y cuando va decir algo más, el incordio de su hermano interfiere.

—Vamos, voy esperarlas afuera, dejen a esta niña filantrópica con lo suyo —dijo llevándoselas hacia otro lado.

Se las llevó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de corregirle nuevamente que no soy una maldita niña. ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese sujeto? ¿Sólo porque va vestido como chico rudo y su cara de no te metas conmigo cree que le temo? Espero no volvérmelo a encontrar nunca más.

Ya falta poco para irme, así que voy a ayudar a arreglar algunas cosas, almorzaré y me iré a la universidad.

Mi celular empieza a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi blazer beige. Lo saco y miro en la pantalla quién es.

Renji.

—Hola —digo.

—Vaya, qué humor —dice notando mi estado de ánimo por mi voz—. ¿Estás en la biblioteca? —Pregunta luego.

Ignoro el primer comentario y respondo la pregunta.

—Sí, voy a almorzar y me voy a la universidad —le hago saber.

—No, almuerza que yo te paso recogiendo y nos vamos juntos, además estoy seguro que te fuiste caminando —su voz suena tranquila.

Renji me conoce, cómo no hacerlo cuando es mi amigo desde hace años.

—Bien, ¿Cuando volviste? —Pregunto.

Estuvo fuera por el día de ayer, aún no me ha dicho por qué, sólo me había dicho que tenía que salir y que me vería el otro día.

—Esta mañana, no estaba muy lejos. Vete a almorzar y luego te cuento los detalles. —Me dice alegremente.

Mmm, creo saber el porqué de esto, me parece que Renji estuvo con alguien, y también creo saber quién es ese alguien —Sonrío por él—, al fin dio el paso.

—Con que de juerga, ¿eh?—Comento en broma.

Él suelta una carcajada.

—No podías guardarte el comentario hasta verme, ¿verdad? Mejor vete a comer, hasta pronto. —Y me colgó.

Veo la hora en la pantalla de celular. ¡Son casi las doce! Me apresuraré antes que Renji venga.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

Todavía puedo ver sus ojos violetas destellando furia. Esa niñita tenía carácter, parece que no se toma muy bien que se lo recuerden. Por como iba vestida se nota que es una riquita. Tal vez fue la primera y última vez nos encontraríamos.

Estamos en el hospital visitando a mi viejo, por eso tuve que recoger a mis hermanas a la biblioteca. Ishida Ryūken, amigo suyo y quien lleva su caso clínico nos dijo que pasáramos a verlo y que nos tenía que decir algo muy importante.

No sé si es algo malo o algo bueno, será mejor esperar a ver qué nos dice.

—Ichi-nii —me llama Karin sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Estoy cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la pared blanca de la habitación donde se halla mi padre.

Miro a Karin y ella me envía una pregunta de qué sucede con la vista. Volteo hacia Yuzu quien está platicando con el viejo como suele hacerlo cada vez que venimos. Vuelvo el rostro hacia Karin y niego con la cabeza para decirle que yo tampoco sé qué sucede.

No quería traerlas, de hecho si fuera por mí las protegería de todo lo que les hace daño, pero Ishida me pidió que las trajera, que era su derecho saber sobre nuestro padre.

Esperamos unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente entró el amigo de mi padre a la habitación. No sé realmente cómo es que se hicieron amigos, ya que él fue quien nos los dijo después del accidente de mi padre.

Mi padre fue herido en el cráneo con una supuesta bala perdida durante una conferencia de médicos. Supuestamente un tipo que estaba loco se metió en la conferencia y causó el revuelo, huyó y nadie supo por qué lo hizo ni quién era. Extrañamente no se abrió un caso de investigación sobre el asunto, intenté que la policía nos explicara qué pudo pasar, pero hasta el día de hoy no nos han informado algo que nos aclare quién intentó asesinar a mi padre y dejarlo en un maldito estado de coma.

—Buenas tardes —saluda él al entrar.

—Buenas tardes, Doctor Ishida —saluda amablemente Yuzu.

—Buenas tardes —es todo lo que dice Karin.

Yo le hago un gesto con la cabeza, descruzo mis brazos y me acerco a mis hermanas.

—Los he hecho venir porque quiero hacerles saber algo muy importante sobre su padre. —Dijo dándole una mirada a mi padre.

Las chicas tomaron cada una mi mano y apretaron esperando lo que fuera. Mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa; angustiado.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? ¿Va a mejorar o ha empeorado? —Pregunté directo.

—Le hemos hecho una serie de análisis durante toda esta semana. Ya tenemos los resultados; y su padre no presenta ninguna muestra de mejoramiento. De todos los casos iguales a los que se encuentra su padre, son pocos los que logran salir de ello. Durante todo este tiempo hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos para hacerlo volver, para ver qué posibilidades de que despierte del coma habían. Creemos que ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer, así que mis otros colegas y yo decidimos que ya es hora de que ustedes tomen una decisión, y nos digan qué es lo que quieren hacer. ¿Desconectar a su padre, o esperar que ocurra un milagro y despierte?

En cuanto todo eso salió de su boca, una serie de sentimientos empezaron esparcirse dentro de mí: Miedo, tristeza, rabia. No sé qué hacer, la pesadilla que me ha estado persiguiendo durante los últimos meses se ha hecho realidad.

Mis hermanas, oh, cielos mis hermanas. Yuzu se sostiene de mí y empieza a llorar desconsolada. Karin trata de consolarla mientras ella debe estar igual por dentro. Y yo... yo no sé que hacer.

* * *

 _«_ _Primero los colores._

 _Luego los humanos._

 _Así es como acostumbro a ver las cosas._

 _O, al menos, así intento verlas"_ _ **»**_

La ladrona de libros **—** **Markus Zusak**

* * *

Hola. Traigo este nuevo proyecto en mente desde hace meses, por alguna razón no había podido concentrarme en desarrollarla. Espero les haya interesado el primer capítulo. Opiniones o consejos bienintencionados, serán bien recibidos. Sepan que actualizaré un capítulo por cada semana o dos, pues tengo otras historias que terminar y entre, mis obligaciones personales. Hasta la próxima actualización.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Saludos.

Gene.


	2. Sus hojas son más que palabras

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte; soez. Violencia física. Lime, lemon.

* * *

 _«_ _UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE_

 _Morirás._

 _Sinceramente, me esfuerzo por tratar el tema con tranquilidad, pero a casi_

 _todo el mundo le cuesta creerme, por más que yo proteste. Por favor, confía en_

 _mí. De verdad, puedo ser alegre. Amable, agradable, afable... Y eso sólo son las_

 _palabras que empiezan por «a». Pero no me pidas que sea simpática, la simpatía_

 _no va conmigo._ _»_

La ladrona de libros — **Markus Zusak**

* * *

 **Sus hojas son más que palabras**

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Comí mi almuerzo, estoy en la entrada de la biblioteca esperando. Fui rápida, de hecho tampoco es que sea una gran comilona, Renji suele decirme que como igual a un pajarito. Qué exagerado...

Una ráfaga de viento llega hasta a mí. Un vestido blanco de mangas largas, mi blazer beige con botones negros, bufanda celeste, medias negras que se pierden en mis muslos, guantes grises y botines negros. Ese es el muro entre el gélido viento y yo. Es la primera semana de diciembre, aún falta por enfriar más.

Me fijo en el automóvil rojo que se aproxima hacia acá, y sí, definitivamente las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, qué llamativo es el pelirrojo que tengo como amigo. Sus gustos por los autos y lentes están fuera de su propio control. Estaciona en la entrada sin apagar el motor y yo salgo del edificio libresco.

Abro la puerta y me adentro en el vehículo, aire cálido me recibe, al igual que la sonrisa de Renji.

—Hey, hey. ¿Qué hacías ahí? Iba a llamarte en cuanto estuviera justo aquí —menciona, sus ojos son cuestionadores aunque trate de aparentar ademán casual.

—No me estaba congelando. Además te ahorré la llamada —digo al tiempo que me coloco el cinturón.

Él sale del área de la biblioteca y nos adentra a la carretera. Al tiempo en que conduce me da una mirada que me insta a preguntar: —¿Dónde andabas? —Le complazco.

Él sonríe con autosuficiencia y responde relajado: —Por ahí, ya sabes cosas de hombres.

—Ja, ja. Dispara ya, Renji. —Insisto.

Con una mano rasca su cabello, la vuelve hacia la palanca, hace un par de cambios y contesta:

—Invité a salir a Isane —al fin dice.

¿Kotetsu Isane?

—¿La chica enfermera? —Pregunto sin poder contenerme.

Él me da una mirada de: obvio quién más.

—Sí, ¿tú quién creías que era? —Me cuestiona de forma natural.

—No, nadie más, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa —digo en cambio.

Y es cierto me tomó por sorpresa, pensé que se trataba de otra chica.

—Por cierto, tu laptop está ahí atrás, la de dejaste el otro día —señala la parte trasera con el pulgar sin quitar los ojos del frente.

—¿Fue aquí donde estuvo siempre? Pensé que la había perdido, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? Tengo las contraseñas y todo lo de la universidad ahí —le reprocho.

Voltea hacia mí y dice:

—Apenas y me di cuenta anoche, olvidé comentártelo. De todas formas ya estamos aquí, así que ve y haz de hacer lo que tenías en mente —me dice al tiempo en que noto que vamos entrando al área universitaria.

—Tienes razón, ya estoy aquí. —Digo viendo por la ventanilla.

Cruzamos todo el camino pavimentado y nos deslizamos en el aparcadero. Renji se ubica en un buen lugar y estaciona en él. Apaga el motor y nos disponemos a salir.

Abro mi puerta y Renji la suya.

El aire choca contra mis mejillas y mi respiración se ve como humo saliendo de mí.

Volteo y Renji se está colocando un abrigo azul marino. No lleva guantes.

Lo espero y en menos de que pienso ya está a mi lado.

—¿Qué vienes a hacer tú? ¿No se supone que tienes clases ahora? —Le pregunto

Renji también estudia aquí, teníamos planeado irnos a estudiar a Tokio, pero los planes cambiaron y aquí estamos, su carrera es Ingeniería Mecánica. A pesar de que esta es una universidad pequeña, su programa es bastante bueno, y ofrece una buena variedad de carreras, además lo grande no siempre es lo impresionante. ¿No?

—Tengo que firmar las sesiones asistidas del curso especial que estoy tomando los lunes, el profesor que lo dicta perdió las firmas de mi sección. La semana pasada tuvo un pequeño percance y perdió algunos documentos, entre ellos las asistencias, es la única clase que tenía por hoy, pero no tendremos clase como tal porque tiene hacer el papeleo muy rápido y entregarlos a registro electrónico cosa que debe hacer rápido porque se atrasó con la pérdida —dicho eso, entramos.

Caminamos.

—¿Sólo eso? Bien, entonces haz lo tuyo, mientras, retiro un par de documentos. Tienes que darme detalles de tu cita con Kotetsu. —Digo girando en otra dirección.

Él sonríe de medio lado y dice adiós con su mano.

—Claro, no te podías quedar así, ¿no?

—Tengo que verificar que no la hayas embarrado —le digo en media broma, con él nunca se sabe cómo pueden acabar sus citas.

Sigo mi rumbo hasta llegar al Departamento de Letras. Me adentro en él, y vaya, he tenido suerte, hay pocas persona, generalmente suele estar abarrotado de gente.

Mejor hago lo que tengo que hacer rápido, antes que esto se congestione de personas.

Una chica pelirroja está recibiendo una carpeta con muchos documentos.

—¿Son todos? —Pregunta a la secretaria que la atiende.

—Son todos, trata de firmarlos hoy mismo, debes entregarlos mañana y en enero del próximo año estará todo arreglado. —Dice la secretaria de forma autoritaria.

Al parecer es serio.

—¿En enero? —Pregunta sin poder creérselo la pelirroja.

La mujer hace una mueca y le responde:

—Sí, tenías que haber hecho todo esto el mes pasado si lo querías con prisa, son muchas las solicitudes que están presentando y en diciembre hay menos tiempo, estaremos trabajando hasta el dieciocho con ustedes. En enero. Siguiente —llama después de haberle dado el sermón a la chica bermeja.

Ella frunce los labios, se voltea, está molesta. Pasa por mi lado chocando mi hombro y sale cerrando con un portazo.

¿Qué diablos?

—Hola, vengo por la nómina de cruce entre Literatura e Historia —le explico y ella resopla como si eso es la que estuvieran pidiéndole durante todo el día.

Trata de acomodar su semblante y una falsa sonrisa es todo lo que logra.

—Datos —me pide.

—Kuchiki Rukia, segundo año, sección 13 —le digo.

Teclea, imagino que está imprimiendo, se gira de forma rápida en su silla toma la hoja que acaba de salir, voltea de nuevo y me extiende.

—Aquí está, ah por cierto, trate de no perder el documento, debe ser firmado al final de la evaluación por ambos licenciados y sellados por el Departamento de Evaluación.

Asiento.

—Muchas gracias —digo al recibirlo.

Ella asiente y dice: —A la orden.

Salgo de la Secretaría Departamental y empiezo a examinar mi nómina.

El horario fue ajustado para la tarde dos veces por semana. Bien, no me choca con ninguna otra cosa. Los licenciados de ambas áreas son: Ukitake Jūshirō de Literatura, y Hirako Shinji de Historia. Conozco a ambos, así que al menos no me siento desorientada. Mi compañero es un tal Kurosaki Ichigo. Bien, no chicas, no lidio bien con otras de mi género y más si son como la de hace un momento.

Saco mi celular y le envío un texto a Renji diciéndole que ya estoy lista. Rápidamente obtengo una respuesta. Que lo espere en área central.

Le envío un emoticón sacando una lengua y que no me queda de otra.

Me envía una caja de regalo seguido de un conejo.

Ja, ja. Renji tonto.

Camino hasta llegar en donde esperaré a Renji, me siento a esperar y tecleo en el navegador de mi celular. Voy a buscar quién es mi compañero, es mejor estar preparada.

En cuanto hago click en buscar, un montón de respuestas aparecen, desde perfiles de Facebook y Twitter, hasta blogs variados. Entro en algunos perfiles y hay chicas comiendo fresas y cosas locas, páginas de locaciones y restaurantes, algunos chicos que tal vez sean o no el que es mi compañero.

El celular hace una vibración y sé que es un mensaje.

Renji.

Dice: ¿Qué haces?

Le respondo: busco a mi compañero por internet.

Me responde: ¿Compañero? Así que tienes un compañero... ¿De qué? ¿lo acosas?

¿Que si lo acoso? No, sólo busco para estar preparada.

Le respondo: sí, un compañero, te cuento cuando vengas, y no estoy acosando a nadie, no tengo esas mañas.

El celular vibra de nuevo y leo el nuevo texto.

Dice: Aún...

Se las verá conmigo cuando venga.

Alguien se sienta a mi lado y me pasa un brazo por los hombros.

Imbécil.

—Haber cuéntamelo, ¿qué es eso de un compañero y acosándolo? —Inquiere Renji sonriendo.

—Lo que te conté del trabajo cruzado con Literatura, y no estoy acosando a nadie, no debí haberte dicho nada —le respondo quitando su brazo de mí y levantándome.

Él me imita y yo camino hacia afuera, me alcanza y me da un pequeño codazo.

—Sabes que era broma, ¿y entonces, quién es el afortunado? —Pregunta y puedo ver el espeso humo que sale de su boca y su nariz.

Rodeamos el aparcadero. Ignoro las partes que él que cree chistosas y respondo:

—Ni idea, lo sabré mañana, es el primer encuentro —le hago saber.

—¿Y todo esa temática dual para qué? —Inquiere con razón.

—Lo mismo quiero saber yo. Lo único que nos adelantó el licenciado Hirako, es que es el último trabajo con él y que vale el veinte por ciento de la nota final, y para rematar tenemos que hacerlo hasta final de semestre que es en febrero; a finales de mes.

—Bueno, al menos no tienes que desarmar y armar motores a través de una computadora —dice él con cara de aburrimiento.

—¿Tienes que hacer eso?

—Sí, me gusta diseñar y hacer ciertos ajustes, pero lo de ensamblar y desensamblar prefiero hacerlo con motores reales —alega con ademanes raros.

Loco.

Ah, cierto, teníamos un asunto pendiente.

—¿Qué hay con Kotetsu, no me habías mencionado nada?

Llegamos al auto de él, se colocó frente a la puerta a modo recostado y puso su brazo encima de éste.

—Fue algo que surgió de pronto, fue una casualidad. —Después de decirlo abrió la puerta.

Lo imité y entramos al auto. Encendió el motor y la calefacción. Nos colocamos nuestros cinturones y arrancó.

—Tuve que ir a Naruki-shi —Prosiguió al tiempo en que salía del estacionamiento y se desplazaba a hacia la salida—. Un compañero me dijo que había un tipo ahí que fabricaba un motor impresionante y decidí ir a ver, por casualidad me la encontré, estaba tratando con un niño que vive allí y sufre de cáncer, al parecer lo conoció en el Hospital General de Karakura y prometió visitarlo. Le pregunté si quería ir a comer algo y aceptó —me miró en espera de un comentario por mi parte.

Giró hacia otro lado.

—¿Y? —Lo insté a seguir.

—Y sí, salimos, charlamos un rato, bastante agradable por cierto, sin darnos cuenta era bastante tarde, le pregunté si iba a quedarse ahí a pasar la noche y me dijo que sí, le pregunté que dónde se hospedaba porque yo también necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche, me dijo donde y la dirección, así que luego la llevé al pequeño hotel y pedí una habitación. —Culminó con mirada acusadora.

—¿Qué? Yo no he pensado en nada, pero, ¿sólo eso? No le pediste una cita, ¿eso fue todo? —La verdad me extraña, pensé que había algo más.

Él soltó una carcajada y miré por la ventana a ver a dónde me llevaba.

Yumisawa, a su casa.

—Quedamos en vernos de nuevo, además, no te lo voy a negar, me gusta, pero no puedo ir lanzándome de lleno contra ella, es bastante... especial —me suelta.

¿Qué? Wow.

—¿Y desde cuándo te interesa? —Quise saber.

Lo tenía bastante guardado, yo pensé que quien le gustaba era la chica del dōjo.

—¿Sabes? Pareces un policía, y me interesa desde que te comenté lo de creía que estaba enfermo.

—¿Fue por eso? Ahora entiendo el comentario, tonto —y recordé esa vez.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, tengo algo para ti. Pero lo tengo en casa, así que debes esperar hasta llegar.

—¿Debo esperar algo asqueroso? —Pregunté por precaución.

—Depende, de hecho recuerda que esta noche te toca cocinar —me recuerda.

Cierto, olvidé que hoy es lunes, los lunes vamos a su casa y preparo algo de comida. Al igual que los miércoles y viernes, los martes comemos en mi casa, y secuentemente el día jueves, los fines de semanas son al azar. Renji cocina; mejor que yo, mucho mejor que yo.

Es algo que hemos hecho desde que estábamos en el instituto. Renji no tiene parientes, se quedó huérfano siendo un bebé, y un tío lejano que era su única familia lo crió al ser enviado aquí a Karakura-chō, me contó que su relación no era muy estrecha; no tuvo que volverlo a decir, lo noté en seguida. Murió hace un año. Era muy viejo.

Le dejó la casa donde viven, no tenía grandes riquezas materiales, pero la casa es está en buen estado, sin embargo, no fue hasta hace poco que se enteró que sus padres biológicos le dejaron una pequeña herencia para sus estudios, y bueno, Renji no es despilfarrador, además trabaja medio turno en las mañanas en un taller de martes a viernes, toma sus clases en horarios vespertinos de lunes a viernes.

¿Cómo es que tiene ese llamativo auto? Lo ganó en una estúpida pelea.

—Bueno no soy ninguna chef, pero al menos he mejorado —digo en mi defensa.

—Sí, es por eso que siempre acabo ayudándote ¿no?

—Si no fuera porque vas manejando, te golpearía en esa cabezota que tienes —le hago saber.

—Falta poco para llegar, guarda tus ataques para otra ocasión —me dice a conveniencia suya.

En realidad lo que quiero saber es qué es lo que me tiene... Mmm, no puedo en pensar en algo en concreto, ideas locas aparecen en mi cabeza.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

Hemos llegado a casa, Yuzu duerme, Karin le preparó un té y después de llorar tanto se agotó hasta quedarse dormida.

Las cosas están así: Después de habernos dado la noticia, Ishida nos hizo saber que no teníamos que tomar la decisión hoy mañana, que pensáramos bien qué íbamos a hacer con respecto al estado de mi padre, luego que estuviéramos seguros podríamos darle una respuesta. Créeme, no sé qué demonios hacer, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no seré yo quien elija concluir la vida de mi padre, al menos ahora siento que todavía tiene tiempo, que aún es pronto.

Karin no me ha dicho nada, yo tampoco, no tengo las agallas de mirarla a la cara y preguntarle sobre ello. Ha subido a su habitación junto a Yuzu, las dejaré allí por ahora.

Si perder a mi madre desmoronó nuestro mundo, la partida de mi padre será otra colisión en esta vía mortífera que estamos atravesando. Quizá él no sea el padre perfecto, quizá no sea el más serio y maduro, pero es nuestro padre, es mi padre. No puedo decaer porque mis hermanas dependen de mí, esta vez no hay otra base a la que ellas puedan sostenerse sino de mí, demonios, maldito sea el que nos hace atravesar por esto.

Las chicas serán las más afectadas, ellas pasan más tiempo con él, incluso lo ayudan en la clínica, yo por otro lado... ¿cómo me sentiré?

* * *

Llevo veinte minutos tratando de escribir una palabra, ni una maldita idea se me viene a la mente. Apago el ordenador, trataba de desahogarme de alguna manera, y si esto no sirvió, ¿qué demonios puedo hacer para no reventarme? No escribo libros como tal, breves historias que quedan al aire sin un final en concreto, el resto son sólo poemas. Soy un imbécil de mierda que sólo hace autopublicaciones en línea porque siente que la vida que lleva es burlada por la muerte.

Necesito salir.

Las chicas. No puedo dejarlas solas, pero estarán bien. Tomo mi celular y le envío un mensaje de texto a Karin diciéndole que voy a salir. Inmediatamente me responde que está bien, pero que no haga nada estúpido y vuelva para cenar porque eso pondrá mejor a Yuzu. Le digo que sí, y salgo.

* * *

El helado viento me sopla en el rostro, no sé por qué rayos terminé viniendo aquí, elegí el peor lugar para despejarme: A la orilla del río Karasu; donde murió mi madre.

Yo estaba con ella ese día, ella me protegió, fue asesinada por mi culpa. Y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo qué fue lo que sucedió, sólo que se interpuso entre alguien y yo, luego que ella estaba ahí en el suelo, la sangre, y sin moverse. Según el psicólogo al que me obligaron a ir, bloqueé la parte que no puedo recordar.

Vibra mi celular.

Lo saco de mi bolsillo trasero y contesto sin ver quién es.

—Diga.

—Hola Ichigo, ¿qué haces este viernes por la noche? Quiero saber si estás disponible para mí. —Pregunta una voz que reconozco de inmediato.

Maldición, en serio no quiero seguir viéndola, pero es justo lo que ahora necesito.

—¿Qué te parece si cambiamos lo del viernes para ahorita? —Le ofrezco.

Ella suspira y suelta una risíta.

—Me parece bien, ven a mi casa y trabajemos en eso que te tiene tan desesperado —acepta.

Me monto en la motocicleta, me coloco el casco y arranco, lo pienso unos segundos, y qué más puedo hacer, voy a ir.

Salgo disparado hacia allá.

* * *

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Así, justo así! —Gritaba excitada y disfrutando de cada en embate que yo lo proporcionaba.

No niego que cuando comenzamos esto, para mí fue bastante bueno, lo disfrutaba tanto como ella, sin embargo, ahora sólo me quita los problemas de la mente por un pequeño tiempo, y luego me voy más vacío que nunca.

Busqué algo en su mirada, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se enfocaba en disfrutar.

Ella se vino primero. Le di unas tres embestidas más y me vine.

—Buenísimo, igual que siempre —dijo Saciada y con voz cansada.

Me besó en los labios y se quedó extendida sobre la cama.

No dije nada, me levanté, le di una mirada a su cuerpo. Buenos pechos, buenas caderas, todo lo demás también estaba bien, lástima que no me daba ese algo que yo estaba buscando, ese algo que me llenase por dentro.

Busqué mi ropa y me fui al baño que estaba al lado a darme una ducha. Me quité el preservativo, le hice un nudo y lo lancé a la papelera.

Abrí el grifo y el agua empezó a caer, tomé sólo jabón y empecé a lavarme, aunque sabía que lo iba a volver a hacer, en cuanto llegara a casa o después de cenar.

* * *

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Renji me trajo una trilogía de suspenso. Así que voy a tener que acabarme rápido el libro que empecé a leerme anoche.

Lo llamaron del taller para un trabajo especial, no quería ir, pero lo obligué, ¿es que pretende dejar siempre lo suyo a un lado, sólo por no dejarme sola? No, pues yo no voy a dejar que lo haga.

Lo hice dejarme aquí, de todas formas me he entretenido un rato leyendo el libro que comenté porque también lo tengo en mi laptop. Su nombre es: _La cumbre de su todo_. La trama es muy atrayente, se desenvuelve en una época antigua donde la guerra a llevado a un niño que lo perdió todo a ser un asesino. Es un thriller ligado al drama. Justo ahora voy por donde el niño a asesinado sin proponérselo, a su primera víctima; su mejor amigo.

Seguiré leyendo después, tengo que hacer la cena. Y diga lo que diga Renji, voy a hacer arroz con curry.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

Volví a casa. Karin me dio una mirada inquisitiva pero no comentó nada, Yuzu me agradeció por llegar a la cena. Yuzu preparó mi comida favorita: mentaiko karashi. No sé, el porqué, pero agradezco sus razones, e incluso charlamos de cosas agradables para aliviar lo que nos carcomía por dentro. Nos quedamos viendo un poco de televisión, cosa que en realidad lo hice para estar con ellas, pero no presté mucha atención, se hicieron las diez bastante rápido y les dije que fueran a dormir porque mañana tenían clases a tempranas horas. Nos dimos las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, yo en cambio, me puse a escribir, y sin saber cómo, me salió una elegía.

Son las once y quince, tengo que dormir, mañana tengo clases en la mañana y una discusión sobre _La tumba de las luciérnagas_ , y en la tarde empieza mi faena con el primer encuentro de trabajo dual entre Literatura e Historia.

Unos ojos violáceos se me vienen a la mente en cuanto cierro los ojos, se me sale una sonrisa y siento como el sueño empieza a apoderarse de mí.

* * *

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Renji me convenció a pasar la noche en su casa, acepté. Comimos todo, según Renji que le hacía falta su toque personal, pero devoró todo. Charlamos un rato, vimos una película de horror, hasta que empecé a sentirme cansada y me di cuenta que era muy tarde, me di una ducha, Renji me prestó algo para dormir y me dijo que no me preocupara por ropa para el otro día porque había dejado una muda la semana anterior, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que ya me he quedado aquí, no sé por qué no he dejado una pijama para cuando la necesite así como he hecho con artículos de aseo personal.

Mañana tengo el día bastante atareado, clases en la mañana y comienzo el cruce con con Literatura. Lo que me deja la noche para la biblioteca.

* * *

 _«_ _RESPUESTA AL DETALLE_

 _ANTERIORMENTE MENCIONADO_

" _¿Te preocupa?_

 _Insisto: no tengas miedo._

 _Si algo me distingue es que soy justa._ _»_

La ladrona de libros — **Markus Zusak**

* * *

Ante todo quiero disculparme por actualizar hasta ahora; lo siento, problemas personales. Sin embargo creo que el siguiente capítulo saldrá más rápido, no quiero darles fecha como tal, porque sería como darles mi palabra y no quiero quedar mal, pero sí, creo que será más pronto de lo que fue la espera de este cap. Ahora... ¿Renji e Isane? Loco, lo sé, pero quiero algo autentico, algo que nadie haya hecho.

Mil gracias por leer.

Un saludo,

Gene.


	3. Predestinado

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte; soez. Violencia física. Lime, lemon.

* * *

 _«UN_ _ANUNCIO RECONFORTANTE_

 _Por favor, a pesar de las amenazas anteriores,_

 _conserva la calma._

 _Sólo soy una fanfarrona._

 _No soy violenta._

 _No soy perversa._

 _Soy lo que tiene que ser._ _»_

La ladrona de libros — **Markus Zusak**

* * *

 **Predestinado**

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

Dejo la motocicleta estacionada y avanzo hacia la entrada, hay bastante movimiento. Personas inmersas en diferentes situaciones se deambulan por doquier, camino hacia adentro para llegar a mi aula en el segundo piso. Voy subiendo las escaleras cuando siento que soy detenido por el hombro. Volteo y miro quién es: Grimmjow.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —le espeto quitándome con energía su mano de mi hombro.

Él sonríe y juro que quiero golpearlo.

—¿Aún no se te pasa lo de la paliza de la otra vez? Será mejor que practiques tus movimientos, Ichigo, o la próxima vez no seré tan restringido con mi fuerza, y creéme va a dolerte.

Me aproximo hacia él con intención de hacerlo comerse sus maldita burlas, pero alguien intercede entre nosotros.

—Kurosaki, será mejor que te detengas si no quieres tener más problemas de los que puedes lidiar, tú Jaegerjaquez ve a ver si tu adinerado padrastro necesita de tus servicios. —Dice mordazmente Ishida.

Grimmjow se enoja por lo que comentó Ishida y cuando pretende arremeter contra él llega un tipo de piel oscura que trabaja para su padrastro.

—Será mejor que dejes lo que sea que intentas hacer, Aizen-sama ya te ha perdonado muchas este mes como para armes un alboroto en la única unica universidad a la que te pudo introducir. —Escuchamos Ishida y yo.

Grimmjow hace una mueca y me señala con el dedo.

—Ya sabes que esto no acaba aquí, Ichigo. Pásate de nuevo por _Las noches_ y voy destrozar tu puta cara —me amenaza.

¿Cree que le tengo miedo?

—Vete a la mierda, Grimmjow. Será mejor que no vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste, o te juro que voy a ir a donde te encuentres y voy a acabar lo que comencé, y esta vez no habrá interferencia que pueda ayudarte, como vuelvas a golpear otra mujer de esa forma, te mato, maldito enfermo.

—Vámonos —ordena el tipo oscuro y se lo lleva.

Empiezo a moverme para terminar de subir.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Estás buscando una pelea aquí en la universidad?, ¿a caso quieres que te expulsen?, porque no creo que con las influencias del padrastro de Jaegerjaquez sea él quien termine perjudicado —me regaña Ishida.

Como si yo fuera un maldito niño. Pero sé que tiene razón en ello.

—No empecé yo, se me acercó para fastidiarme y de paso a amenazarme —refuté en mi defensa.

Él soltó un bufido resignado.

—Mira, Kurosaki, las cosas no están nada fáciles para ti en este momento, y no es para mí grato estar sermoneándote a cada rato, pero si hay algo que no necesitas ahora es atraer más problemas, mira que ya te quedaste sin trabajo en Las noches, por algo te lo estoy diciendo y no es por tu mal, así que trata de controlar esa ira que sacas cuando menos me lo espero —dijo mirándome a los ojos, y entendí que no había prejuicio en detrás de su consejo, sino más bien un apoyo—. ¿Qué pasó con tu padre? Ryūken no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra, así que esperé a verte.

Es cierto, él y su padre no son que digamos muy cercanos. A ambos los llamo Ishida, no a propósito, se dio de esa forma. Conocí a su padre después de que el mío fuese herido y quedado bajo sus cuidados médicos, pero a él lo conocí en el instituto, y aunque teníamos grandes diferencias en un principio; terminamos siendo amigos.

Yo no sabía de su padre, porque Ishida es muy cerrado en cuanto a su familia, fue cuando escuché su apellido que me di cuenta de que algún parentesco tenían; y fue cuando me enteré.

—La vida de mi padre pende de una decisión que debemos tomar mis hermanas y yo, que por cierto ni siquiera hemos conversado porque ni siquiera sabemos qué rayos es lo que vamos a hacer —dije apretando mi mandíbula.

Él me miró armando con mi respuesta una lógica y acertada suposición.

—Él no muestra mejoría... —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos—. Así que deben escoger —terminó por decir.

Yo asentí y caminamos hasta unos pasillos. No detuvimos ante dos caminos.

—Kurosaki, sé que no soy médico, y está de lejos ser la profesión que alguna vez llegaría a ejecutar. Pero si hay algo que te puedo decir es que, sin importar lo que suceda, apoyaré la decisión que tomen. Difícil lo sé, y sería una estupidez por mi parte si llegara decirte que no te angusties en pensarla con detenimiento; pero tienes que hablar con tus hermanas, si tu situación como adulto te tiene así, imagina su reacción en esta etapa de su vida. Sé que suena duro que caiga más peso sobre ti, pero eres todo lo que tienen; un hermano, ¿y si no eres tú su apoyo, quién lo será?

Lo sé, demonios. De hecho no pretendo huir de ello, ¿pero de quién me sostengo yo?

—Debo ir a mis clases, no te metas en problemas —me dice dándome dos palmadas en el hombro y alejándose.

Me voy al auditorio y cuando llego hay varios de mis compañeros ya sentados, no sé cómo se llaman siquiera, a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo estudiando juntos como saberlo; pero recordar nombre nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

* * *

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Historia de Japón. Me gusta esta materia, con todo lo que he leído en cada libro y las indagaciones que he tenido que hacer; puedo decir que no es mi mayor problema.

Hemos tenido un debate acerca de la era feudal. Creo que salí bien, intervine cuando tuve que hacerlo y mis respuestas al profesor fueron de su agrado y comprensión. Nos hizo saber que la semana próxima tráigamos un tema para discutir, pero que tratemos de organizarnos bien para que todos hablemos en un tiempo límite y podamos escuchar al menos la mitad del alumnado de la clase. En cuanto a la nota del debate se nos hará llegar por correo electrónico a nuestras cuentas de la universidad.

—Hola ¿Qué clases te falta por hoy, Kuchiki-san? —Me pregunta Hinamori Momo.

Es una chica baja como yo, que de alguna manera no me es difícil socializarme con ella, al menos un poco.

—Hola, Hinamori. La verdad es que sólo que me queda ir a una clase especial que está implementando el profesor Hirako junto al profesor Ukitake —le respondo.

—¿En serio? Yo también la tomaré, al parecer somos alrededor de sesenta alumnos quienes lo cursaremos —me hace saber.

—Qué bueno, al menos sé que estarás allí.

—Sí, yo también me alegro, ¿sabes en qué piso nos toca? —Me pregunta y termino de acomodar mis cosas en mi mochila para salir.

—En el quinto piso, auditorio «b» de este mismo edificio —digo—. Estaba en la parte final de la hoja —le comento.

—Disculpa es que no pudieron entregarme mi nómina porque había un problema, sólo me dijeron quien iba a ser mi compañero y que mañana podía pasar retirándola.—Me explica.

—No, no te preocupes, ¿así que la tuya tenía un error? Bueno, al menos lo solucionarán rápido.

Cuando estamos saliendo un grupo de chicos pasar por nuestro lado.

—¿Te molesta si almorzamos juntas? —Me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Compras tu almuerzo o lo traes listo? —Inquiere.

—Aveces sí, a veces no. Hoy me toca comprarlo, qué te parece si vamos al local de que queda en frente, aún tenemos tiempo de ir y venir —le propongo.

—Claro, vamos —sonríe y salimos.

En cuanto cruzamos el campus para llegar al lugar que abastece a casi todo el alumnado de alimentos, notamos que a pesar de que está bastante lleno, aún podemos obtener un buen sitio.

* * *

Hinamori y yo vamos a paso apresurado para lograr llegar a tiempo al primer encuentro de trabajo dual. La verdad es que con tanta gente, el que nos atendieran rápidamente no fue tan fácil. Pasamos por los aseos a cepillarnos los dientes y ponernos decentes. Un ligero maquillaje ayudó bastante.

—Ya casi, es ahí mira —dijo ella apuntando el aula.

Asentí y caminamos hacia allá. Entramos y había considerable cantidad de gente, pero al parecer logramos llegar a tiempo. Miro mi reloj de pulsera en mi muñeca izquierda y veo que son la la una y cinco minutos, el horario notifica que la entrada es a la una quince y la salida es a las cuatro.

Es un auditorio mucho más grande que el de mi clase original. Hay gente con tablets y laptops ya sentados. Algunos conversan entre ellos y le hago señas a Hinamori para sentarnos.

Nos colocamos en las parte izquierda ni muy arriba ni muy abajo; desde allí se ve mucho mejor lo que ponen en vídeo. Me siento y entonces alguien al lado mío tose.

—No es cierto... —y reconozco esa voz.

En cuanto volteo ahí está el tipo de cabellos naranjas.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Le pregunto.

—Estudio aquí —responde de mala gana.

—Jamás te había visto en la universidad lo que llevo estudiando —digo de brazos cruzados.

Él levanta un ceja y hace una mueca.

—Gracias por ese breve tiempo entonces —dice cínicamente.

—¿Se conocen? —Pregunta Hinamori mirándonos.

—No —digo.

—Sí.—Dice él al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Hmm, ya veo —dice Hinamori con una cara que demuestra que no entiende nada.

Yo lo miro y le envío una mirada asesina.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Inquiere.

—No, ni mucho menos —digo con falsa dulzura.

Él hace una mueca de disgusto ante mi voz y empiezo a escribirme en la mano un mensaje para que se mantenga bien alejado.

—Creo que debemos llevarnos bien, si vamos a estar aquí juntos, ¿no te parece? —digo actuando como niña buena y tendiéndole mi mano para que vea el mensaje.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

¡Pero qué coño...!

De pronto aparece nuevamente esta chiquilla loca, que ni si quiera aparenta ser una universitaria y me sale con esto. La muy enana se hace ver como una dulce chica cuando en realidad lo que me está es advirtiendo con un estúpida nota en la palma de su mano que dice: «No te atrevas a armar un númerito, mejor mantente fuera de mi camino, zanahoria con patas», adornado con una falsa sonrisa.

Me levanto y la señalo con el dedo.

—Tú... —empiezo y ahí termino.

—Buenas tardes, señores, señoritas —saluda un sonriente peliblanco que ha entrado.

Ukitake-san.

Demonios, esto no a quedarse así, pero cuando me vuelvo a la chiquilla ella ya se ha sentado y me ignora por completo.

Bien, yo también puedo jugar este juego; y a mí no me gusta perder.

—Hola, tengan buenas tardes todos —saluda el rubio que debe ser el tal licenciado Hirako y profesor de la chiquilla que está a mi lado.

Algunos responden al buenas tardes de ambos y otros sencillamente los observan a la expectativa de lo que nos vayan a decir.

—Bueno, primero voy a presentarme. Para quienes no me conocen soy el profesor de...

Y no le presté mucho a lo que estaba diciendo Ukitake-san, mucho menos al rubio con dentadura rara, pero cuando llegó a la parte que anunciaba las parejas en la pantalla de enfrente, no pestañeé.

¡Jódida suerte! Justo con ella...

Ambos volteamos hacia nosotros y dijimos: —No, contigo no.

De nada me valió hablar con Ukitake-san y pedirle que me cambiara el compañero, mejor dicho la compañera que me asignaron. Ambos profesores nos preguntaron el porqué de nuestra aptitud negativa para trabajar juntos, y nuestras respuestas no nos separaron del resto del semestre. Así que ahora tendremos que juntarnos varias veces por semana para presentar un trabajo al final del semestre donde demostremos una compenetración e importancia entre ambos campos, equivalentes tanto en ámbitos laborales como educacionales. Toda una mierda.

Saliendo del aula la intercepté y la tomé por la muñeca para encararla.

La chica que había llegado con ella no estaba a su lado, por lo que debía estar con su compañero asignado al igual que muchos.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —Cuestionó tratando de soltarse.

Pero no la dejé.

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo, ¿qué te traes conmigo? Mira, no es que a mí me fascine la idea de trabajar contigo, pero ya no hay nada qué hacer, excepto hacer el trabajo. No puedo reprobar esta asignatura ya que me privaría de la mayoría de las otras en el siguiente semestre, así que será mejor que nos enfoquemos en ello, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no tendremos nada que ver, niña —dije rápido y directo.

Ella se zafó de mi agarre cuando aflojé.

—Tienes razón... —empezó concediéndome—, pero trata de no sonar tan autoritario conmigo, imbécil, no soy ni tu hija ni tu hermana. Y...

plaff, me golpeó en mi costado con su puño. Menos mal es pequeña, porque de fuerza no carece; dolió un poco.

—... No me vuelvas a tomar de esa forma —siguió—. Ahora, para reunirnos, lo podemos hacer en la biblioteca, o en mi casa. Tengo clases en las mañanas, así que tendríamos que vernos en la tarde para realizar el proyecto. Y para tu información soy Kuchiki Rukia, no niña.

Kuchiki Rukia, su nombre es poco común. Ya lo había leído de la planilla, pero no le presté mucha atención en ese momento.

Bueno, a mi me favorece que sea en la tarde, pero...

—Y yo no soy zanahoria con patas. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo —digo a cambio—. Me parece bien, pero cuando pida reunirnos en mi casa, espero que no te opongas —dije mirándola a los ojos.

Mi perdición.

¿De dónde habían salido? Pocas personas tenían esa tonalidad, y sinceramente, ella fea no es, está de lejos serlo.

—...Y bueno, cuando me pidas asistir lo haré. Hey, ¿me escuchaste? —Preguntó escudriñándome.

Ah sí, los encuentros. Me perdí cavilando tonterías.

—Sí, pero, ¿a partir de cuándo empezamos? —Quise saber.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde? A eso de las cuatro —pregunta revisando su celular.

—No, así que a esa hora está bien. ¿En tu casa o en la biblioteca?

—La biblioteca tendrá un grupo bastante grande de dos primarias, así que mejor en mi casa. Dame tu numero telefónico para enviarte la dirección.

Saco mi celular de forma automática le dicto el numero y ella pulsa la pantalla de su celular, en seguida me llega un texto con la dirección.

—¿Vives ahí? —Pregunto al recordar la vez que estuve por ese sitio con mis hermanas y mi padre antes de que estuviese en coma.

Guardo el número.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Te queda muy lejos?

—No, de hecho vivo en Minamikawase, sólo que hace tiempo que no voy por esos rumbos. —Digo fácilmente.

—Bueno entonces... —iba a decir ella pero mi celular vibra y veo que es de el hospital, por lo que le hago una seña y contesto.

—Hola, sí de hecho justo al rato me iba a pasar por allá... —le digo a Ishida padre. Pero él me corta y me da una noticia, al principio me quedé en blanco, no entendí un carajo, pero luego, cuando mi cerebro reaccionó, y el aire se quedó suspendido en mis pulmones por lo que me pareció una eternidad y que seguramente eran sólo segundos, algo en mí se rompió.

* * *

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Estábamos conversando tan extrañamente en paz, que no sé cómo diablos voy a ayudar a este chico. Está fuera de control, su celular se ha deslizado por su mano y más por buena suerte que por mis rápidos reflejos, logré que no se estampara contra el piso.

¿Qué le pudieron decir para esté así? Parece ido, alejado del mundo.

De inmediato trato de averiguar qué sucedió.

—Hola, soy Kuchiki Rukia amiga de... de Ichigo, ¿puede decirme qué sucede? Él está petrificado y con la mirada perdida —explico mientras me acerco a él.

— _Debe estar en shock, por favor si puede_ _tráigalo_ _inmediatamente al hospital general de Karakura. Soy el médico de su padre, quien acaba de fallecer, la noticia debe haberle afectado mucho_ —me explica la voz del otro lado.

Y esta vez soy yo la que se sorprende, corto la llamada y me agacho hasta donde está Ichigo después de haberse deslizado por la pared hasta el suelo.

—Ichigo... Ichigo. —Lo muevo pero no me responde.

Su mirada sigue perdida.

—Mira Ichigo, sé que me estás escuchando, quizá no entiendas nada de lo que te estoy diciendo en este momento, pero necesito tu colaboración —tomo su rostro en mis manos y lo miro a los ojos—. Voy a llevarte con tu padre, por favor ayúdame a levantarte.

Él me mira y algo en su mirada cambia, no se ve tan perdida.

—Rukia... —me menciona.

Al menos sabe que soy yo.

—Sí, soy yo Rukia. Ahora arriba. —Digo alzándolo, pero es tan pesado para mí, que casi se me cae.

Unos chicos pasan cerca, y son mi salvación, les pido ayuda para levantar a Ichigo, llamo a Renji que debe estar aquí saliendo de clases. Me responde y enseguida le digo donde estoy y que venga que es urgente. Él se aparece tan rápido, que no pude siquiera quejarme de la espera. Le cuento brevemente lo sucedido y carga a Ichigo hasta el ascensor, estaba un poco lejos, pero lo peor es que estamos en en el quinto piso, y en otras circunstancias sería nada, pero ahora es demasiado. Llegamos abajo, Renji me pasa las llaves, quito el seguro del auto y abro una de las puertas de atrás. Renji lo mete dentro, le doy las llaves para que conduzca mientras me meto con Ichigo detrás.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué coño está pasando, Rukia? —Pregunta Renji jadeando al tiempo en que enciende el vehículo.

—Renji, por favor, ahora lo importante es llevarlo al hospital general, está en shock porque su padre ha muerto, le han dado la noticia por teléfono... y, ¿sabes lo horrible que es eso? —Digo reviviendo mis propios fantasmas.

—¡Mierda! —Exclama.

Pongo la cabeza de Ichigo en mis piernas al tiempo en que acaricio sus cabellos para no sé, tratar de apoyarlo, de que sepa que hay alguien con él.

Mi corazón late desbocado, el celular de Ichigo vibra y es un mensaje de su hermana, la reconozco en la foto que sale, es la que se me presentó como Yuzu, como la pantalla no se ha bloqueado lo leo porque es una emergencia, y dice: Onii-chan, Karin-chan y yo vamos al hospital a visitar a papá, por favor si vienes, compra flores.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué va a suceder? yo... yo...

—Rukia... —murmura él apretando mi mano.

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, Ichigo. —Dije entrelazando su mano con la mía.

Y en ese instante sentí como su mundo se hundía bajo la nieve, porque nieva con fuerza.

* * *

 _«OTROS PEQUEÑOS DETALLES_

 _A veces llego demasiado pronto,_

 _me adelanto._

 _Y hay gente que se aferra a la vida_

 _más de lo esperado.»_

La ladrona de libros — **Markus Zusak**

* * *

Si bien sé que puede sentirse confuso, pero a medida que el fic avance, las piezas empezarán a encajar.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene **.**


	4. Paisaje blanquecino, día negro

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte,; soez. Violencia física. Lime, lemon.

* * *

 _«_ _LOS COLORES_

 _ROJO: BLANCO: NEGRO:_

 _Unos se abalanzan sobre los otros. La rúbrica negra garabateada sobre el_

 _cegador blanco que todo lo ocupa, apoyado en el espeso y meloso rojo._ _»_

La ladrona de libros **—** **Markus Zusak**

* * *

 **Paisaje blanquecino, día negro**

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Llegamos al hospital y tan rápido como Renji pudo, sacó a Ichigo del auto. Como si hubiese sabido que llegamos, el doctor que habló conmigo por teléfono, volvió a llamar al celular de Ichigo; indicándome a dónde llevarlo directamente.

Así hicimos.

Renji no hizo cuestionamiéntos. Así como así me ayudó con Ichigo; porque él conocía perfectamente mis situación ante este hecho.

Pero las preguntas sólo estaban pausadas.

Hablé con el doctor. Le dije lo que sucedió, y él sólo asintió, pero no me dio detalles de la situación. Al parecer el que yo hubiese traído a Ichigo aquí, y el que le hubiera mentido diciéndole que era su amiga; no fue suficiente como para enterarme por completo de qué iba todo aquello.

Fue duro verlo así; con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese vacío. Recordé a sus hermanas, la de sonrisa cálida, y a la otra, que a pesar de ser pelinegra guardaba ciertos rasgos como él. En cuanto se lo llevaron, sentí como si me hubiesen quitado una parte de mí; fue algo extraño.

La verdad es que, a pesar de cómo se dio todo en sólo unos minutos; y que prácticamente no nos conocemos, si las cosas su hubiesen dado de otra forma, yo hubiese actuado igual.

Me quedé recostada de la pared, y de pronto recordé el mensaje de texto y caí en cuenta de que sus hermanas muy bien ya estaban por llegar o estaban aquí.

Yo aún tengo el celular de Ichigo, pero éste, está bloqueado.

Renji estaba sentado mirando hacia la nada, seguramente pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo y sin saber por completo cómo fue que se originó.

Aún no podía hablar con él, porque primero debía lograr ver a Ichigo. Si sus hermanas lo encontraban en el estado en que lo trasladamos aquí, las cosas serían mucho peor para esas pobres chicas y así mismo para él.

Me enderecé, pues no podía quedarme ahí en esa sala de espera.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, Rukia? —Me preguntó Renji, habiéndose fijado en mí.

—Ayudarlo —contesté mientras hacía ademán de salir de allí.

Él se me quedó viendo por unos segundos y en su rostro pude notar tantas preguntas.

—¿Quién es él, desde cuándo lo conoces? —Inquirió mirándome a los ojos.

—Él es Ichigo, mi compañero asignado —respondí con la verdad.

Así de sencillo, porque ni yo misma comprendo el porqué de mis actos.

Renji no me dijo nada más, por lo que me fui a buscar a Ichigo.

Me introduje en varias salas, y recordé que la personas que entran en shock son tratadas en urgencias. Así que después de tanto caminar y asomarme por todos lados mientras algunas enfermeras me preguntaban en qué podían ayudarme, usé rápido mi cerebro e inventé una historia creíble a una enfermera bastante mayor quien seguramente más que por creerse la historia, creo que fue por mi cara de angustia que me ayudó. Me dio donde estaba y fui por él.

Cuando entré en la habitación, me di cuenta que él no estaba solo. El mismo doctor que me atendió el celular estaba tratándolo.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? No puede estar aquí —dijo con voz autoritaria.

Me fijé en el muchacho peliazul que se encontraba en la habitación. Tenía una similitud con el doctor.

Él también me miró y enseguida noté que se estaría haciendo la misma pregunta que yo.

Los ignoré y me acerqué a Ichigo, quien se veía igual que cuando lo traje.

—Oiga, usted no... —empezó el doctor.

—¿Quién eres? —Me preguntó el muchacho.

—Kuchiki Rukia —dije.

—Él te ha nombrado, también a sus hermanas. —Me dice dándole una mirada a Ichigo.

—Sólo quiero hablar con él, por favor. Quiero ayudarlo... —casi imploré.

—Si nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada, no creo usted, con una ordinaria charla pueda sacarlo de ese estado... pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación, creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Rápidamente asentí y me terminé de acercar a Ichigo. Lo miré y lo contemplé. Me subí a la cama, a su lado, pero no lo toqué.

—Ichigo... —él me miró—. Soy yo, Rukia, la chica de la biblioteca. Mira sé... sé que esto no es fácil Ichigo, tu padre se ha ido, pero no tú, ni tus hermanas pequeñas. Sé que no soy quien para decirte esto, pero por tu bien y el de tu familia te digo: Si tienes miedo, lucha contra ese miedo, porque sé que la tristeza no es algo que se erradica porque sí, el sentimiento que te abarca ahora es natural, sin embargo no puedes sumergirte en las profundidades y dejar a la deriva a tus hermanas. Por lo que pude notar, aunque fuera breve, es que ellas te quieren mucho, yo no sé si ustedes tengan más familia o no, pero si tú las dejas, va a hacer mucho peor, y presiento que lo que tú menos eres, es ser un egoísta —culminé mirándolo a los ojos.

Y mis palabras fueron dichas sin una pizca de condescendencia.

Su mirada, fue el primer indicio.

Él me escuchó y entendió todo.

—A ver, déjame revisarlo, por favor —me pidió el doctor y yo me hice a un lado bajándome de la cama.

—No es necesario... —pronunció Ichigo tomándome de la muñeca.

Él me habló.

Volví mi rostro nuevamente hacia él y estaba de vuelta. Intenta no ver esto como algo ridículo y cursi porque no lo es, de hecho creo que él sólo necesitaba escuchar la verdad, o al menos algo que lo motivase a salir a flote.

—Gracias —dijo soltándome.

Una sola palabra. Su penetrante mirada me dijo todo.

Yo asentí y sin mirar al doctor y al muchacho peliazul, salí de la habitación.

Me detuve en el pasillo un momento luego de haber caminado cierta distancia, suspiré, llené mis pulmones de aire y reanudé mi paso.

Llegué a donde se encontraba Renji y lo vi preocupado.

—Volvió en sí —dije cuando me miró llegar—. Vámonos.

Él se levantó y yo me di la vuelta para salir, pero Renji me detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? Rukia, sé que la situación de ese sujeto te trajo recuerdos... —

—Sencillamente tenía que hacerlo, Renji —le corté—. Tenía que hacerlo —repetí.

Él asintió y comprendió.

—Entiendo. Vámonos.

No es que rehuya del tema; pero ya hice lo que sentía que debía hacer y no quiero armar un argüir de donde surja un psicoanálisis, es lo que menos quiero en un momento como este.

Salimos a la intemperie, el gélido viento que esta vez chocó contra mis mejillas, no se sintió grato como en otras ocasiones. Llegamos al auto, nos adentramos en él y cuando había un buen tramo recorrido, le pedí a Renji que por favor me llevara a mi casa.

Lo hizo.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

¿Qué se supone que haces en un momento como este? ¿gritas, lloras, maldices todo?

Creo que lo primero que te abarca es la sorpresa, del tipo que no es buena; del tipo que te acaba, del tipo que te resquebraja en sólo segundos. Seguida un mar de emociones que te desencajan, que te aturden, te agreden hasta dejarte sin sentido.

Quizá no para todo el mundo sea igual, definitivamente en situaciones como esta es imposible generalizar. Pero, si la mayoría siente al menos la mitad de lo que yo, entonces no soy tan débil como pensaba, porque ya he pasado por esto una vez; y el cambio fue radical.

¿Tan maldito estoy como para que me pasara la misma cosa dos veces...? Esto tan pérfido que creo que la muy maldita juega conmigo y mi familia. ¿Se juntaron ambas para hacer de mi «vida» y la de mi familia un infierno? Sí, hablo de esas dos, de esas; una, la que se supone que trae, y la otra, la que se lo lleva.

Lágrimas de desconsuelo invadieron las mejillas de mis hermanas, incluso Karin no pudo aguantar más y explotó. Su llanto no fue ruidoso, mucho menos de esos que llaman la atención por el mar de lágrimas y los mocos que adornan el espectáculo. No, Karin no es de ese tipo. Ella lloró en silencio, y sus lágrimas parecían brotar una por una, con una lentitud única, la mirada hacia la nada, mientras al mismo tiempo era el soporte de Yuzu. Karin es fuerte por Yuzu, por mí, por ella misma. Pero en el fondo creo que guarda una carga como la mía...

Yuzu lloró y lloró abrazando a el cuerpo de nuestro padre, creo que cuando dejó de llorar fue más porque no le quedaban ya lágrimas que pudiesen brotar, lo que fue peor, porque su hipar y los estremecimientos bajos que hacía me asustaron como nunca. Y la abracé, a eso se unió Karin. Éramos nosotros tres contra el mundo ahora, contra la vida y contra la muerte.

El primero en verlo fui yo, y su rostro sin vida pero cierto de gesto de lo que fue estaba grabado en él.

Nunca comprendí a mi padre, no puedo ser hipócrita y decir que lo hice. Pero si de algo puedo presumir de él, era de su capacidad para amar. Con todas sus locuras y juegos infantiles, era un hombre que amó a su familia por encima de todo. Cuando pude tener conciencia de lo que era el amor, el sentimiento, fue cuando tuve la oportunidad de apreciar a mis padres juntos. Ella era su todo, incluso después de muerta el seguía con ella, hablaba con ella, de ella. Si todavía hay amores como ese, no creo que sea fácil encontrarlos.

Me paré frente a su cuerpo, y tomé su mano, tenía que hacer una despedida, aunque no fuera con palabras. Es más, era él siempre el que me decía las realidades de lo que atravesábamos, y yo sólo escuchaba, porque si había algo que tenías que prestarle atención; era cuando mi viejo hablaba con convicción, una seriedad se apoderaba de él, y podías ver la superlatividad que había dentro de él.

Hoy es un día negro, aunque el paisaje se muestre al contrario.

Sé que por un momento caí como imbécil en la profundidad de mis miedos.

Era como si mundo interno fuera como unos enorme rascacielos, y mi desesperación y desconsuelo lo hicieran derrumbarse, y aparte, la gran lluvia que emanaba del cielo, inundando todo a su alrededor.

La isotermia que había se descontroló por completo.

Y no es que ahora esté del todo bien, pero siento que los rascacielos, volvieron a levantarse. Tan sólo, sigo lidiando con esa lluvia imparable.

Sé que esto fue gracias a ella, a una chica que tan sólo he visto dos veces, que de alguna manera u otra fue capaz de sacarme de allí, y no sólo eso, sino que también me devolvió el equilibrio que había perdido, que me hizo levantarme sin hablarme con dulzura y lástima, sino que fue honesta y directa; fue como si su voz lograra calmarme, cada palabra quitando la agonía, la desesperación y el miedo. Me hizo entrar en razón.

Estoy seguro que si hubiese podido me habría golpeado, tal vez fue el verme tan mal lo que la detuvo.

De todas formas, se lo agradezco, pero aún sigo estando en deuda con ella, con la chica de la biblioteca.

* * *

 _He vuelto visitar a la familia Kurosaki, y aunque Kurosaki Ichigo, el primogénito, piensa que me burlo de él o que disfruto de su visceral dolor, es todo lo contrario. Hay momentos en que me siento abyecta, pero luego pasa la brisa y me refresca; porque no soy mala ni mucho menos buena, soy lo que soy y no puedo dejar de serlo._

 _En mi camino por el mundo he presenciado millones de despedidas, largas, cortas, dramáticas, secas y carentes de cualquier sentimiento, pero es en ese momento en que de alguna u otra forma me enlazo con los familiares del alma que me he llevado; porque el negro que refleja sus caras y lo gris que está su corazón es muestra de que mi trabajo es oscuro, como lo es mi apariencia, y aunque en mi interior soy tan clara como el agua, es difícil arrebatar un alma que no pudo concluir su tarea, y eso es tan gris como el escandio._

 _Lágrimas. ¿Qué son las lágrimas? No soy capaz de llorar así que realmente no puedo describirlo por experiencia, no obstante creo es el cúmulo de algún sentimiento que quiere salir a flote porque no puede quedarse más o estallará, está en conexo con el corazón aunque brote por los ojos, como en este momento hace Yuzu, la menor, quien desde muy pequeña me conoció y aún así no me guarda rencor._

 _He escuchado muchas veces la frase_ _«_ _la muerte lo sorprendió_ _»_ _, sin embargo Kurosaki Ichigo me espera día con día, no entiendo el porqué de ello, y sé que no es temor, mucho menos ganas de una extinción, es como si quisiera encontrarse conmigo y golpearme por su madre, golpearme ahora por su padre._

 _Si tuviera que ofrecerles a estos tres jóvenes alguna palabra de aliento por lo que sucedió, definitivamente el hombre tiene que explorar más en su mente; porque aún no hay existencia de ella._

 _Me gustaría quedarme un poco más y seguir viendo esta despedida, pero hace ya mucho rato que el alma de su padre dejó este mundo, además tengo mucho trabajo que hacer._

* * *

Han pasado cuatro días, no he ido a clases. Me pondré al día la semana siguiente, se suponía que debía asistir a los encuentros con Trabajo Dual, no obstante Ishida me ha hecho saber que él se ha encargado de las cosas en la universidad, inclusive, fue él quien trasladó mi motocicleta a casa. Me dijo que les había hecho saber la situación a los profesores, pero que el lunes sin falta debía asistir a clases y retomar los encuentros con trabajo dual para ver cómo se desarrollaban las parejas en cuanto al tema.

Hay algo, no sé dónde está mi celular, lo he buscado por todas partes y no sé dónde está, tampoco recuerdo qué lo hice. Mis recuerdos son un poco vagos antes de la «noticia». Pero ahora que lo tomo en consideración, Ishida, el padre Ishida, demonios esto suena algo confuso, creo que ya debería darle cierto honorífico para que no haya confusiones. Volviendo al asunto, me dijo que la chica que me había llevado al hospital, osea Rukia, había hablado con él por teléfono, es decir que ella puede saber dónde está mi celular o tal vez lo tiene. Tengo que recuperarlo, no es por no comprar otro, pero tengo cosas valiosas en ese celular.

Creo que haré una visita a la Biblioteca K hoy, pero primero saldré con las chicas, Ishida me ha dicho que las saque de la casa, que las mantenga con la mente ocupada, que haga cualquier cosa, menos dejarlas que se la pasen todo el día en casa. Y a pesar de que entiendo la posición de mis hermanas; porque cada quien lucha con sus depresiones y decaimientos como puede, no voy a dejarlas solas en esto.

—Karin, Yuzu. Salgamos a algún lado —les ofrezco al verlas una sentada con el rostro absorto en sus pensamientos, y la otra acomodando los estantes que están en perfecta alineación.

Ellas me miran al oírme y yo les devuelvo una mirada expectante.

—¿Adónde iríamos? —Preguntó Karin.

—No sé, a donde ustedes quieran, pero si realmente no desean salir no se preocupen, no tienen que aceptar.

—Quiero salir—dice Yuzu muy convencida.

Yo asiento y le hago la pregunta de nuevo a Karin con la mirada, finalmente asiente y se levanta.

—Entonces sálgamos ahora, tiene pinta de querer nevar.

Finalmente listos y abrigados estamos y nos disponemos a salir.

Es cierto, parece como si quisiera nevar, pero no me desagrada, nunca ha sido la nieve la que me cala, esta vez no fue como la otra.

* * *

 _«Nos provoca un enorme pavor todo aquello que no comprendemos, respetamos con reverencia todo lo que no podemos explicar.»_

 **Kuchiki Rukia**

* * *

Hey, seguramente notaron que este capítulo estaba más corto que los anteriores, creo que era necesario cortarlo allí. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, será grato ver sus criterios en la próxima actualización.

Saludos,

Gene.


	5. Cruce entre líneas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte; soez. Violencia física. Lime, lemon. Y cierto grado de OoC.

 **[En este capítulo hay escenas fuertes:** Violencia física y sexual. Lenguaje soez y vejatorio. Lemon explícito y detallado. Es Obscuro y psicopático **.]**

* * *

 _Para_ _Sunev, quien por una circunstancia,_

 _habrá partes que te identificarán._

 _La razón de una partida es incomprensible,_

 _pero nos quedan los recuerdos, enlazados, aferrados_

 _a nuestro corazón, ni la misma muerte puede arrebatar eso._

 _Gracias por tu amistad_ _ _.__

* * *

 _«_ _DEFINICIÓN NO ENCONTRADA_

 _EN EL DICCIONARIO_

" _No irse: acto de confianza y amor, a menudo descifrada_

 _por los niños._ _»_

 **La ladrona de libros** **—** **Markus Zusak**

* * *

 **Cruce entre líneas**

 _No reparo en colores de piel, razas, edad, sexo, religiones, maneras de pensar y formas de ser; ya sea en políticas o en mera cotidianidad. Si es bueno o es malo, qué tanto ha vivido y qué tanto no ha hecho; no reparo en eso porque ese no es realmente mi trabajo, de hecho ni siquiera interfiere. Debo decir que fácil no es, y más que acostumbrarme es el sentido de mi existencia, a veces lo hago por inercia, pues como cualquier otro trabajo naturalmente puedo exhaustiarme, claro no por mucho ni por menos, sólo lo exacto. No hay excepciones para ir a buscar a quien ya debe partir del mundo vivo, porque a mis ojos el pedigrí de los seres no es impedimento para llevar a cabo el epílogo._

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

Hay algo en la pérdida de un ser querido que te hace pensar a fondo cuán agradecidos debemos ser por cada día, por cualquier momento junto a ellos.

¿Qué me iba imaginar yo que algo así me volvería a suceder? _Nos volvería_ a suceder. Nunca, jamás.

Ahora que mi padre no está en casa y veo su silueta por los alrededores; recordándolo, escuchando sus locuras en cada rincón. Es duro, es difícil y hiere. Al despertar ya no está ahí para darme la bienvenida en un nuevo día con sus infantiles saludos matutinos. Ya no está para despedirme en mis salidas. Ya no está para decirme que debo ser un hombre y presentarle a una novia. Ya no está para contarnos anécdotas de mi madre. Ya no está a la hora comer. Ya no está para hacer sonreír a Yuzu. Ya no está para molestar a Karin y que ella le riña como solían hacerlo. Ya no está para decirme que sonría. Ya no está para vernos crecer y madurar. Él ya no está. Porque cuando Yuzu o Karin traigan algún tipo a casa diciendo que es su amigo o un novio, él no estará para verlo y disfrutarlo. Porque cuando las chicas se gradúen del instituto él no estará para verlas y felicitarlas por sus logros; para sentirse orgulloso. Porque cuando necesitemos de su consejo, él no va a estar... no va a estar, porque se fue y no va regresar.

¡Demonios! Esto no es fácil. Pero tengo que ser fuerte. Voy a ser fuerte.

Hace años que no caminaba tomado de la mano con Karin y Yuzu. Creo que desde éramos niños. Se siente bien hacerlo de nuevo. Algo cálido se esparce a través de nuestras manos.

No sabíamos a dónde ir, por lo que nos dispusimos a caminar por muchos lugares del centro. Cosa que fue difícil, porque muchas parejas transitaban con sus hijos. Pero por alguna razón los tres pudimos sacar una media sonrisa; pues evocamos varios de los mejores momentos que tuvimos junto a nuestros padres.

Pasó el rato, y no sé si de forma subconsciente me dirigí al frente de la biblioteca junto con las chicas; pues tenía pensado hacerlo solo y no tan pronto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Onii-chan? —Me preguntó Yuzu.

Me pasé la mano por la cabeza y me rasqué.

—Debo buscar mi celular. La chica de la otra vez lo tiene —expliqué sin revelar mucho.

—Entremos entonces —dijo Karin entrando primero.

Entramos. Caminamos hasta llegar a la sala de lectura y la vi. Pero noté que un tipo de cabellos negros la estudiaba con detenimiento. Como si me hubiese sentido dejó de mirarla y empezó a marcharse.

Algo en él me alertó, y una sensación de _Déjà vu_ corrió por mi cuerpo. Con la mayor discreción que pude inspeccioné su cara segundos antes de que él saliese; ojos sin vida y un rostro que, irónicamente destilaba muerte.

* * *

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Cuatro días. Han pasado cuatro días. No lo he visto, pero sé que se incorporará el lunes a clase; me lo dijo el profesor Ukitake.

En estos últimos cuatro días he estado pensando mucho sobre lo sucedido. El hecho de verme involucrada removió viejas heridas, que por el momento están aceptadas, más no completamente curadas, y no sé el porqué de ello porque ciertamente he aceptado mi vida tal cual como es; sólo que es como si le faltara una pieza, como si estuviera incompleta. A la expectativa de algo inexplicable, no sé si me entiendas.

Hablé con Renji, le pedí disculpas por la forma en que lo traté, hacerlo a un lado de esa manera no fue correcto, él es mi amigo y siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme. Una sesión de comida, películas y charlas selló aquel descargo.

Terminé el libro del niño que se convirtió en un asesino, y aunque al final murió por razones totalmente ajenas a la vida que llevaba, fue gratificante saber que dentro de él no había maldad sino confusión y que los hechos de la vida de alguna manera lo forzaron a cometer errores, justo cuando se redimió llegó su final, pero al menos pudo concretarlo. También me leí los libros que regaló Renji, me dejaron algo confundida, con un final abierto que sentí que realmente no era lo que debía ser, sin embargo lo fue. Pero fue interesante leerlos.

Las clases. Avanzando sin detenimiento; incluso trabajo dual va corriendo con normalidad a pesar de que me falta mi compañero. Creo que cuando nos juntemos su criterio ante lo que llevo hecho será importante, pues realmente me gustaría tener su punto de vista en ello. Además ya falta poco para las vacaciones de invierno, apenas nos queda más de una semana.

El día está blanquecino, por el temporal que denota parece que volverá a nevar.

Saco el celular de Ichigo del bolsillo de mi gabardina negra, lo miro por unos segundos y suspiro. Tengo que entregárselo. Llevo días queriendo hacerlo pero él no se ha aparecido así tendré que esperar hasta el lunes, además sé que vive en Minamikawase, pero no dónde exactamente.

—¡Kuchiki-sama! —me llama uno de los bibliotecarios.

Es nuevo.

Le he dicho un montón de veces que no me gusta que me llamen por ese honorífico.

—¿Sí? —Volteo hacia él. Es un chico muy tímido.

Su nombre es Yamada Hanatarō.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Hanatarō? —Le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

Él se acerca y me enseña unos libros en mal estado. Dos.

—Estaban en la sección infantil, pero realmente no pertenecen aquí —me informa tendiéndomelos para que yo misma los vea.

Yo los agarro y lo noto muy rápido; efectivamente no son libros que pertenezcan a la biblioteca K, además de que son más bien libretas de cuero antaño.

—Está bien, yo me encargo. Puede que su dueño quiera recuperarlos —le digo y él asiente—. Pero antes que te alejes y vayas a continuar tu trabajo, me gustaría pedirte un favor. —Le comento antes que se me pase.

—Dígame, haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla Kuchiki-sam... —

Lo interrumpí.

—Justo ahí, realmente aprecio eso, pero es que no me... no me gusta, no me es cómodo que me llames así, ¿qué te parece Rukia y ya? —Lo trato de persuadir.

—P-pero... es que, ¿y si la llamo Rukia-san? Me parece una mejor forma, usted no es cualquier chica —puntualizó sin un gramo de sarcasmo.

Al contrario, soy demasiado ordinaria.

—Eso me alegraría mucho —dije finalmente.

Él sonrió y se fue hacer sus quehaceres laborales.

Yo me dispuse a abrir una de las libretas, estaba marcada. Revisé la otra y también. En la parte de atrás ambas tenían las misma iniciales.

C.U

¿Qué es, o quién es C.U?

A pesar de estar en la sección infantil, las libretas son totalmente distintas a lo que un niño pudiese utilizar. No tienen nombre, se le han borrado las letras de las tapas delanteras, además no cuenta con un grabado a color ni nada. Son negras pero con raspaduras y al abrirlas me di cuenta que por dentro se mantienen intactas sólo con un color amarillento en las hojas.

En cuanto pueda las ojearé, tal vez así pueda encontrar a su dueño, quién sabe si pertenecen un anciano y esto es de mucho valor para él. Muchas personas ancianas vienen aquí, así que puede ser una posibilidad.

Voy a donde están mis cosas y guardo las libretas en mi bolso.

Pero siento que alguien me mira y volteo.

* * *

 _ **»Renji«**_

Conozco a Rukia desde que éramos niños. A pesar de nuestras diferencias de clases sociales; Rukia jamás se ha comportado de manera superior, mucho menos tratarme como alguien distinto a ella. No fue fácil que su hermano me aceptase, era un hombre bastante altivo y para él no había más nadie que pudiese considerar importante que su hermana menor. Aún así, Rukia logró que él comprendiera que yo era su amigo; su único amigo. Y por lo tanto, de alguna u otra forma nuestra relación mejoró, al punto en que lo consideraba alguien admirable; alguien como quien ser.

Rukia es una chica distinta de resto; y aunque sé que esto te puede sonar a cliché y que no puedo ser del todo imparcial porque es mi amiga, no es así. Su vida no ha sido fácil, perdió a sus padres en un accidente vehicular siendo muy pequeña, por lo que no se fía de cualquier persona para que la lleve en auto o cualquier otro vehículo. No le gusta manejar, de hecho no sabe hacerlo porque se negó a aprender; una de las razones por la cual camina tanto. Súmale a eso el hecho de perder a su hermano mayor en plena adolescencia. Aún así es valiente, cuando se propone algo nadie la detiene. Y aunque se vea tan ruda; es muy sensible en ciertas cosas. Le he dicho cientos de veces que se mude a mi casa para que no esté sola en esa enorme casa que tiene, pero la muy terca dice que me estaría invadiendo y que mi privacidad se vería afectada. De todas formas se queda adormir unas cuantas veces a la semana, eso lo hemos hecho desde el instituto, luego de la muerte de su hermano.

Yo era alguien que no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer en la vida, ella me dijo que si yo era bueno en algo y eso me gustaba le sacara provecho; heme aquí ahora estudiando la carrera de Ing. Mecánica. Algo que nos une es la pérdida. Pues yo también perdí a mi familia, por lo que Rukia es todo lo que tengo en la vida. Su personalidad es algo que muchos a su alrededor no logran comprender; como el hecho de que le es difícil hacer amistad con otras chicas. Como el hecho de que para ganarse su confianza tienes que confiar en ella. Como el hecho de que es muy mal hablada y al mismo tiempo desprende aires de nobleza. Sí somos muy unidos, mis palabras lo corroboran.

Sé que lo ocurrido con el sujeto de cabello anaranjado le afectó, el verla interactuar de esa forma con él me dejó algo perplejo; pues sé que apenas lo conoce, por lo que el hecho y la manera en que la vi familiarizada con él y que se viese como si se conocieran de hace años, me sorprendió mucho.

No estaba enojado con ella, de hecho la entendí, no del todo pero la entendí. Vino y me pidió unas disculpas que no tenían sentido hacerse; sin embargo algo cálido apaciguó mi incertidumbre.

Hoy tengo el día libre, es sábado, por lo que vine la biblioteca a echarle una mano y a traerle algo.

* * *

 **»** _ **Grimmjow«**_

No hay nada tan satisfactorio como una buena pelea, excepto lo que estoy haciendo en este momento.

La tomo por los cabellos y la volteo para quede una posición que disfruto bastante. Su culo redondo y curva de su espalda me dan un espectáculo único. Le separo las piernas y me agarro la verga con la mano, se la pongo en la entrada de su coño y empiezo a restregarlo en su empapado clítoris. Ella gimotea de gusto y se lo meto de una y sin aviso. Duro, profundo.

—¡Ah, Grimm! ¡Así, sigue... métemelo... métemelo de nuevo! —Grita y gimotea.

Le concedo la solicitud y se lo saco para volvérselo a meter con más fuerza que la anterior. Me encanta hacérselo por detrás a la putas. El interior de ésta hace que sea buena la sensación; está resbalosa, caliente, y es bastante estrecha. Además mi verga es enorme. Se lo meto una y otra vez, le alcanzo una de las enormes tetas que tiene y la amaso. Ella sigue gimiendo y diciendo cosas que ni entiendo. De pronto se me ocurre una idea y la volteo. Ella se queja por sacarle la verga. Me la mira golosamente y yo le digo: —Chúpamela.

Sé que no está muy contenta porque estaba disfrutando más en la otra posición, pero aquí el que manda soy yo. El que está para gozar soy yo.

Me quedo parado en la orilla del colchón y ella gatea hasta alcanzármelo con las manos. Lo acaricia con sus dedos y como la experta que es empieza e metérselo en la boca. Me da unos lametazos con la lengua. Gruño de gusto, la tomo por la cabeza con mi mano izquierda para metérselo por completo. Ah, demonios se siente glorioso. Húmedo y caliente.

No espero a que se acostumbre y se lo meto una y otra vez hasta que siento un líquido distinto; escucho y siento que hace una arcada. La muy estúpida se viene en vómito.

—¡¿Qué carajos, puta de mierda?! ¡La cagaste! —Grito molesto y la tomo por las greñas.

—Es... es que no me diste tiempo y me lo metiste muy profundo, no podía respirar y no aguanté... —se empezó a excusar llorando toda embarrada de esa mierda asquerosa que vomitó.

Le doy una cachetada y la lanzo a la maldita y vomitada cama.

—Limpia esa mierda, me voy lavar este asqueroso vómito. Cuando salga que esté todo limpio —le ordené mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice—, y tú no debes estar aquí, porque si salgo y hay siquiera un pie tuyo todavía en el maldito cuarto te rajo las tetas, maldita puta —dicho eso me fui al baño a darme una ducha y arreglar el puto desastre que me hizo la perra de Cirucci.

Me meto en la cabina de la regadera y abro el grifo, mi erección está totalmente desecha. Tomo el jabón y empiezo a lavarme las porquerías que ésta me dejó. Toda la suciedad y el mal olor empieza a irse por el conducto donde corre el agua, tomo champú y lavo mi cabello. Luego de unos minutos me siento limpio, tomo una toalla y me coloco alrededor de mi cintura. No me seco el cuerpo, así mismo salgo para verificar que la estúpida ésa se haya ido.

Cuando entro en la habitación me golpea en las fosas nasales un nauseabundo olor a desinfectante mezclado con el aún reconocible olor del vómito en el aire. No está, se ha ido, pero ha dejado un hedor aquí y va a pagar por el error su error, va a pagar.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

Las chicas divisaron a Rukia enseguida, pero fueron muy discretas se fueron a buscar algunos libros. Por un momento creí ver algo en la mirada de Karin; como si supiese algo que yo no.

Me acerqué a Rukia quien me miraba con ojos sorprendidos; aunque rápidamente cambió el ademán por otro interrogativo.

—Ichigo —me nombró.

La forma en que lo dijo sonó tan familiar; como si fuésemos amigos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Rukia —dije quedando frente a ella.

Yo tenía mis manos metidas en los bolsillos de mis jeans negros. Me miró por unos segundos y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su gabardina, sacó mi celular y me lo tendió; como si mi mirada le hubiese dicho a qué he venido.

—Quería entregártelo antes, pero no sé exactamente dónde vives, así que estaba esperando verte en clase para devolvértelo —se explicó.

Yo lo tomé rozando sus dedos con los míos. No lleva guantes, y tiene las manos frías. No heladas; sino a una temperatura refrescante. El celular está apagado así que lo meto en mi bolsillo.

—Me incorporaré el lunes —dije y por la forma en su rostro reconoció mis palabras me di cuenta que ya lo sabía.

—Tu profesor, el licenciado Ukitake me lo notificó —giró su rostro hacia otro lado, automáticamente seguí su mirada, y lo que buscaba era a mis hermanas.

—Gracias por lo de la otra vez —dije sin pensarlo.

Ella giró su rostro hacia mí y por la velocidad unos mechones se quedaron pegados a su mejilla con las puntas cerca de su boca.

—Ya me has agradecido antes, no tienes que volver hacerlo. Además; no hice gran cosa, sólo necesitabas escuchar la verdad.

Sinceramente esta chica es... honesta, dice lo que piensa sin vacilar. Y hay algo en sus palabras que me llegan, inexplicablemente me llegan.

Yo asiento, otra persona me hubiese preguntado que cómo estamos pasando el hecho mis hermanas y yo; en cambio ella se limita a reparar y esperar.

—¿Cómo hiciste para llevarme hasta el hospital? Ishida no me dio muchos detalles —Le pregunté en cuanto se me vino la cuestión a la mente.

—¿Ishida? —Preguntó.

—El doctor, Ishida Ryūken. —Expliqué.

—Ah, la verdad es que en ningún momento lo mencionó y yo tampoco le pregunté su nombre. Para responder a tu pregunta, la verdad es que tuve ayuda: un amigo me ayudó a trasladarte hasta el hospital, él fue quien te cargó hasta el auto y luego te adentró en hospital hasta que recostaron en una camilla.

Realmente no recuerdo eso, de lo poco que puedo acordarme es de su voz y las palabras que me ofreció para salir del transe en que me hallaba; eso sí lo recuerdo con claridad.

—¿Debería agradecerle...?

Me miró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Renji no es del que pide palabras de agradecimiento, de todas formas eso ya queda tu parte. —Dijo, y achicó sus ojos mirando algo detrás. Luego volvió la vista de nuevo hacía mí.

Renji, así que ese es el nombre de su... amigo.

—Rukia. —Escucho la voz de alguien detrás de mí.

No me giro para ver quién es, pero algo me dice quién podría ser.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _«Lo entenderá cualquiera que se haya aferrado a una canción como a un bote_

 _salvavidas. O que haya puesto una canción para despertar un sentimiento, un_

 _recuerdo. O que haya hecho sonar mentalmente una banda sonora para ahogar una conversación o una escena desagradable.»_

 **El Club de los Corazones Solitarios —Elizabeth Eulberg**

* * *

 **Hey, para variar este capítulo estuvo listo antes del final del manga, sin embargo quería extenderlo un poco más, pero el final no me dejaba concentrarme, luego ya saben vino la furia y todo eso (mis cinco minutos), pero luego de la calma me puse a trabajar la mente para poder extender el capítulo, y no fue hasta hoy que decidí dejarlo en el mismo sitio.**

 **Quizá no se entienda un pepino, o tal vez demasiado, de todas formas queda a la comprensión diversa de cada lector. Gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


	6. El alba de una ausencia no detiene

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte; soez. violencia física. Lime, lemon. Y cierto grado de OoC.

* * *

 _«_ _EL SIGNIFICADO DEL LIBRO_

 _1_ _La última vez que vio a su hermano._

 _2_ _La última vez que vio a su madre._ _»_

 **La ladrona de libros** — **Markus Zusak**

* * *

 **El alba de una ausencia no detiene lo que ya empezó**

 _ **»Rukia«**_

—Rukia —escucho decir a Renji.

Me tomó por sorpresa porque estaba siguiendo con la vista a un hombre muy extraño. Lo observé mirando a través del cristal hasta se marchó, algo en él me causó mala sensación y para cuando Renji apareció por la parte diagonal de mi campo de visión no pude más que sorprenderme por el hecho de que estaba concentrada hablando con Ichigo mientras me fijé en el tipo de afuera que parecía estar... como vigilando.

—Rayos, es como si te hubiésemos invocado —digo por el hecho de que, de alguna u otra forma hablábamos sobre él cuando hizo aparición.

Miro a Ichigo mientras Renji se acerca más y con una ceja alzada llega hasta nosotros haciendo que formemos un circulo.

—Es bueno saber que mi popularidad aumenta —comenta Renji.

Ichigo parece reconocer a Renji aunque dudo que realmente lo haga si no puede recordar lo que ocurrió antes.

—Ichigo, él es Renji, quien te cargó y llevó al hospital. Renji, él es Ichigo, creo que lo recuerdas —los presento.

Observo sus reacciones y Renji le lanza su mano a Ichigo de forma muy occidental, Ichigo la acepta y la estrecha al tiempo en que dice: —Gracias por el viaje y la molestia.

Volteo hacia la estantería principal en la sala de lectura y las hermanas de Ichigo me saludan desde ahí, cada una a su manera; una dulce y la otra algo brusca. No es que las conozca cuando tan sólo las he visto dos veces contando esta, pero es lo que reflejan hasta ahora. No puedo pasar desapercibido el hecho de que hay un rastro muy marcado de dolor en sus rostros, puedo reconocerlo.

—Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con mi dirección exacta, el GPS de tu celular no te dejará perderte —me encuentro con la mirada de Ichigo y asiento.

—¿Estarán bien? —No sé por qué pregunté eso.

—Saldremos adelante —dice y rasca la cabeza—. Nos vemos, Rukia. —Se despide y hace un gesto hacia Renji y él se lo devuelve.

—Ichigo —digo cuando se ha dado vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Sí? —Gira su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Su corazón permanece con ustedes, no importa qué suceda, siempre lo estará —digo con sinceridad.

Él parece sorprendido por lo que le he dicho, pero luego algo en él parece relajarse, y me da una media sonrisa. Luego asiente y se aleja. Lo escucho llamar a sus hermanas, quienes se acercan a él, dicen algo pero no puedo escuchar porque avanzan hacia la salida, ellas me dan un adiós con la mano cuando pasan por el cristal del frente y la mirada de Ichigo se encuentra con la mía. Finalmente se alejan hasta que no puedo verlos ya, pequeños copos de nieve empiezan a caer.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Pregunta Renji a mi lado alborotando mi cabello.

—No mucho —detengo su mano y se la pellizco—. Deja de hacer eso, madura, ya hemos crecido.

Él suelta una carcajada y caigo en cuenta del porqué.

—Yo he crecido, tú sólo te has vuelto más mandona —dice con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

Me tiende un pequeño envoltorio y yo lo recibo de forma automática.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunto.

—Un amuleto, ábrelo.

Lo hago, empiezo a desenvolver y cuando lo logro veo un pequeño conejo. Es un llavero.

—¿Y esto? —Pregunto.

—Hasta dónde recuerdo es un llavero de conejo —dice.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —digo.

—Tómalo como un regalo de navidad adelantado —camina y se posa frente a mí y señala con el pulgar hacia atrás—. Parece como si llevaran años de conocerse.

Entonces no soy sólo yo, si Renji lo menciona es porque es evidente.

—Sí, no sé cómo explicarlo. Debe ser por su pérdida, ya sabes, eso nos conecta.

—No, es distinto.

No digo nada. Lo pienso por un instante y es cierto, sin embargo no tengo una respuesta por ahora, y de todas formas Renji no ha preguntado sólo señalado.

—Vamos a trabajar —digo y le hago un gesto hacia la parte de atrás.

—Bueno, aquí está el hombre fuerte que necesitas —dice bromeando y me pasa por delante.

—Gracias, Renji. —Y sonrío al mirar mi nuevo llavero.

* * *

Más tarde, como a eso de la seis llego a casa, ha sido una semana muy ajetreada así que me doy un baño caliente como algo que me prepara el servicio de la casa y caigo rendida.

Me levanto por el vibrar de mi celular. Lo saco debajo de la almohada y checo a ver quién es.

Ichigo.

Un texto con su dirección.

Me acomodo en el respaldo de la cama y me dispongo responderle.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya le he enviado el mensaje y le he preguntado cómo llevan las cosas sus hermanas.

El celular vibra de nuevo más rápido de lo que pensé y dice: Son fuertes, lo están afrontando tan normal como su puede hacer en algo como esto.

Escribo: ¿Y tú?

Responde: ¿Realmente? Siento que esto es una mierda.

Escribo: Es normal sentirte así, Ichigo.

Responde: Bueno, dos veces tan pronto... definitivamente creo que tengo el derecho de molestarme.

¿Dos veces? ¿Acaso su madre...?

Escribo: llamando.

Contesta con mi nombre. Suspiro y le pregunto. Él responde que sí, y yo, lo siento por él, en verdad, el verdadero sentir, no el que se dice por cortesía o cuando suceden ocasiones como estas y te sientes obligado a decir las palabras.

De alguna manera él se abre, sin yo preguntar más, tan sólo habla y yo lo escucho. Ahora sé que a la edad de nueve años perdió a su madre. Que de alguna manera aquello lo llevó a cambiar, que su familia cambió, y que su padre con todas sus locuras los mantuvo vivos a todos. Parece que fue un buen tipo. Llega un momento que se calla, no pregunta, tan sólo espera, y le digo sobre mi hermano, sobre mi familia, sobre Renji, sobre mí. Hablamos mucho rato, y para cuando me doy cuenta, son casi las once de la noche, tenemos una pequeña discusión y así terminamos la llamada.

Tengo un whatsaap de Renji.

Le digo que estaba dormida y le pregunto dónde está. Me responde que con Kotetsu, en una nueva cita.

Sonrío por él, Renji más que nadie que conozco se lo merece. Le deseo suerte en mi siguiente respuesta y me despido.

Me envía una foto de él y ella diciendo adiós con la mano y se ven bien.

Pongo el celular a un lado y me levanto a buscar mi bolso porque me acuerdo de las libretas.

Abro una y empiezo a leer, es como un diario. Avanzo y por lo que leo, esto parece escrito por un chico.

Habla de manera extraña, se expresa de una forma metafórica y a la vez tan literal... sin lugar a dudas hay algo frío e insensible en su manera de expresarse. Habla sobre la vida y sobre los humanos como si el no formara parte de la humanidad. Habla de un hombre por el que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y finalmente sobre muerte, limpiar la suciedad y ser capaz de saber dónde se halla el corazón. Todo está fechado, clasificado y es algo como... demasiado tranquilo, premeditado.

Me acabo el primero por completo, es como si hubiese leído una novela oscura sobre un psicópata, sin embargo, mi instinto me dice que esto, es muy real.

Me pongo a pensar y a tratar de analizar con detenimiento lo que he leído, y cuando empiezo a quedarme dormida diviso el reloj de la mesita de noche marcando casi las dos de la madrugada, no logro comprender nada, hasta ahora.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablé de esta forma con alguien? Si me pongo a pensar, nadie. Desde que mi madre murió no he tenido el valor de abrirme, la necesidad de hacerme escuchar, y sin embargo, lo hice con una chica a la que a penas conocí hace poco en una biblioteca riñendo como un par idiotas.

Tan sólo se dio, cuando le dije que tenía derecho a estar molesto por las dos veces, no me detuve a pensar que le estaba diciendo mucho. Y aún así obtuve algo de paz conmigo mismo con tan sólo haberme desahogado con ella.

Ella también me dijo algunas cosas, y por lo que me ha dicho, tampoco la ha tenido fácil. No dijo mucho, fue breve sobre lo que me dijo y aún así se que fue bastante para sí misma, incluso discutimos antes de colgar.

Son las 9:28 am. El olor de comida flota en el aire y se ha metido sin permiso a mi habitación. Escucho los ruidos de Yuzu provenientes de la cocina, se siente mejor, está cocinando y tarareando una canción que solían cantar ella y el viejo.

Me estiro y miro mi celular. Aún no he contestado algunos de los mensajes de textos que se acumularon desde lo de mi padre. Algunos conocidos, compañeros del instituto y cosas así. Unas llamadas perdidas de Ishida. A éste último ya le he hablado, incluso sabía que Rukia tenía mi celular y eso desde que hablamos en el hospital cuando me di cuenta.

Me levanto y me encamino hacia el baño mientras me pongo a pensar en todo el papeleo que aún me queda por hacer. Debo decir que si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Ishida-san, las cosas se habrían vuelto confusas, y más difíciles en aquel momento, pues fue él quien se encargó de todo.

Abro la tapa del inodoro y descargo mi vejiga, voy a darme una ducha caliente, no paró de nevar en toda la noche.

Tengo formularios que llenar, buscar un trabajo de medio turno y ponerme al día con mis tareas de la universidad.

* * *

 _ **»Rukia«**_

Quizá me esté obsesionando con estos... diarios, pero algo en ellos me llama a conocer de qué va todo.

Es domingo y la biblioteca no abre, tengo mis trabajos del lunes listos, así que tengo el día para mí.

Mi celular vibra con fuerza y con una canción sonando: una llamada de número de desconocido.

—Diga —contesto.

Nada. Se escucha el vacío a través de la bocina del celular y decido preguntar:—¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

De nuevo la misma respuesta, nada.

Cortan la llamada y el número es privado así que no sale registro de él en la pantalla.

Pero el mío también es privado así que me pregunto quién es, qué quiere y cómo demonios consiguió mi número telefónico.

Mi celular vuelve a vibrar y sin dejar pasar el tiempo contesto de inmediato sin siquiera ver la pantalla.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto algo molesta, no me gustan estas bromas o lo que sea que intentan.

— _Disculpe, Kuchiki-sama. Soy del consejo: Shirogane Ginjirō, se requiere de su permiso y firma para la empresa Kuchiki._

¿El consejo? Yo no me lo esperaba, pensé que...

—Discúlpame, Shirogane. No divisé a ver quién era. Muy bien, envíame un informe al celular para ver de qué se trata, luego te envío la autorización firmada con alguien de acá.

— _Como usted diga._ —Y cortó.

Revisé detalladamente todo y no encontré nada fuera lo establecido. Le envío un correo electrónico de forma rápida y afirmando que lo voy a autorizar a Shirogane. Luego llega el informe original a mis manos lo firmo y así mismo también la autorización.

Miro las libretas que permanecen en mi mesa junto con mis cosas, las puse ahí hace rato.

¿Qué voy hacer si descubro algo? Al menos hasta ahora no hay datos de nadie, tan sólo las iniciales C.U en cada una y las fechas exactas de todo.

* * *

 _ **»Ichigo«**_

Bajo a desayunar con las chicas, a la primera que veo es a Karin sentada en el comedor, luego veo a Yuzu retirando un plato demás.

Ya veo, la costumbre.

Karin me ve y me dice: —Ichi-nii, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Karin, Yuzu —me acomodo en mi asiento y veo a Yuzu sentarse en su asiento mientras su rostro adquiere un rastro de duda.

—Buenos días, Onii-chan.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuzu? —Le pregunta Karin adelantándose a mí.

Ella cabecea en negativa y luego dice: —No... sólo recordé algo que tenía que hacer, eso es todo.

—¿Segura? —Inquiero mientras me fijo en el desayuno que ha preparado.

Al menos vuelve a la normalidad en algo, estuvo tan mal que ni siquiera eso quería hacer y ella le encanta cocinar.

—Sí, es que recordé que tenía que hacer algunas compras... para papá, iba a ser hoy, pero ya sabes... —explica con un deje triste y aún así me muestra una media sonrisa.

Yuzu me recuerda a mi madre, siempre pendiente de nosotros.

—¿Qué ibas a comprar? —Pregunto.

—Trastos navideños —responde Karin.

—Para decorar su habitación en hospital y aquí en casa —sigue Yuzu.

Karin toma un bocado de pastel de arroz y aunque trata de parecer indiferente al asunto, sé que está preocupada por Yuzu, es demasiado protectora con ella. Son como una persona partida por la mitad, una parte más dura y la otra frágil; tan diferentes y aún así no pueden estar la una sin la otra.

* * *

El resto del día pasó con lentitud, me mantuve ocupado los asuntos del papeleo y rellené todos los formularios, pues aún soy menor de edad al igual que mis hermanas.

Echo un vistazo hacia mi celular que empieza brillar y enseguida se escucha el vibrar en mi escritorio.

Un mensaje de texto, es Rukia.

Dice: Tenemos que hablar.

¿Qué sucederá? Pensé que a partir de mañana nos pondríamos al día con lo de trabajo dual.

Le respondo: ¿Ahora?

Me fijo en que está nevando.

La respuesta llega de inmediato: Sí, estoy llegando a tu casa.

¿Qué?

Le escribo de forma muy rápida: ¿Está todo bien? ¿Es sobre trabajo dual?

Estoy con pantalones de pijama y suéter que me mantiene caliente, la consola de la casa hace su parte manteniéndola caliente, aún así el frío se cuela por momentos. Bajo y llega su respuesta cuando estoy llegando a la puerta.

Dice: Estoy aquí.

Abro y ella está llena de nieve, lleva una gabardina blanca, un gorro violeta que resalta sus ojos, guantes grises y botas negras. Aún así es como si fuera parte del paisaje.

Me mira y dice:

—¿Puedo entrar o debo seguir acá afuera mientras me taladras como si fuera un extraterrestre, idiota?

Me quito dándole paso y ella entra, miro hacia afuera y noto una bicicleta.

—¿Viniste en bicicleta desde Tsubakidai hasta Minamikawase, mientras nevaba? —Pregunto aunque sé la respuesta.

—Sí, vine, pero aún sigue nevando, fue toda una odisea con toda esa nieve alrededor.—Dice y se quita la gabardina blanca. Pero la mantiene consigo. Pero se quita las botas y las deja acomodadas.

Lleva un vestido blanco de mangas largas. Se sacude la nieve que cae hasta la alfombra donde está parada.

Le hago señas hacia las pantuflas cerca de ella y se las coloca.

—Mis hermanas están en su habitación, vamos a buscarte una toalla para que no te dé un resfriado o algo —digo pasando delante de ella instándola a seguirme.

Lo hace y mientras subimos hacia mi habitación le pregunto: —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es importante, Ichigo. Créeme, sino no hubiese aparecido en tu casa como una acosadora.

Casi rio ante su comentario.

—¿Es sobre la universidad? —Pregunto mientras llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

Tomo el pomo, lo giro y abro, entonces ella dice: —No, es sobre tu madre.

La puerta se termina de abrir sola y yo me giro hacia Rukia como si hubiese escuchado mal, tal vez fue así.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, hay algo que acabo de descubrir, y resulta que gracias a que me hablaste de su... muerte, pude relacionar todo el asunto.

—¿Su muerte? ¿Relacionar el asunto? —Inquiero alterándome—. Estás..., ¿de qué demonios hablas?

Seguimos sin pasar a mi habitación y ella me hace a un lado con toda confianza y yo la sigo.

—De esto. —Dice sacando dos libretas pequeñas de uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina.

¿Y qué demonios puede decir ahí respecto a mi madre y con relación a su muerte?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _«Nuestro mundo carece de sentido. Vivir aquí carece de sentido. Desde nuestras existencias desprovistas de sentido, pensamos en el mundo. El hecho de saber que nada tiene sentido carece de sentido en sí mismo.»_

 **Ulquiorra Cifer**

* * *

 **Creo que ya no cabe duda de quién es la persona que estaba observando a Rukia. Bueno hay algo entrelazado en todo este asunto, así que si tienen dudas, se irán aclarando con cada capítulo.**

 **Señores, esto es Ichiruki sí, o sí. Me han estado preguntando por inbox y he decidido aclarar acá, no me desagrada el Renruki, pero esta historia es Ichiruki por completo. Adoro a Renji, pero definitivamente él es sólo su mejor amigo en este fanfic. Cabe destacar que la melancolía, personalidades psicopáticas y temas adultos estarán presente, como han visto, dicho esto, creo que ya no tengo más que aclarar.**

 **Gracias por leer y sus reviews.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


	7. Páginas mortíferas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 ** **Advertencia:**** lenguaje fuerte; soez. violencia física. Lime, lemon. Y cierto grado de OoC.

* * *

 _«_ _UN PAR DE INTUICIONES_

 _1\. La identidad de la sombra y_

 _2\. El hecho de que lo había visto todo._ _»_

 **La ladrona de libros** **—** **Markus Zusak**

* * *

 **Páginas mortíferas**

 ** _»Rukia«_**

En cuanto leí esa segunda libreta no pude aturdirme más, hasta que busqué en internet la fatídica muerte de la madre de Ichigo, concordando claramente con ciertas cosas de lo que decía en la libreta, como por ejemplo el niño que había quedado en la escena, el día y el lugar, pero que lo que ponían estaba muy lejano de ser lo que ahí realmente había ocurrido.

Cuando mencionó que la madre del niño de cabellos naranjas se interpuso, fue el momento en que me di cuenta de era demasiada coincidencia, que tenía que ser, porque había tanto de lo que decía, tan claro y carente de culpa, con fecha y todo detalle que, tuve que venir a decirle. Él debía saberlo.

Si mis conjeturas logran ser realmente la verdad, esto es más retorcido de lo que pensé cuando empecé a leer esas libretas.

No importó que estuviera nevando, busqué lo primero que se me apareció en mi armario y me lo puse, unos guantes, un gorro y botas. Ni siquiera me detuve a buscar una bufanda, no podía perder el tiempo.

Apenas y conozco a Ichigo desde hace poco, pero si de algo me di cuenta es que el tema de su madre es delicado. El hecho de que Ichigo por alguna razón se haya abierto conmigo un poco, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de todo, me hizo venir a buscarlo sin vacilar.

La muerte de su madre fue justo lo que él me dijo que pensaba que era: un asesinato donde él iba a ser la víctima, pero que su madre lo protegió.

Ya que Ichigo no me dio muchos detalles de ese día, y yo no quise preguntar —sobre todo porque cuando lo llamé hice una pregunta y esa era la única que pretendía hacer— mis cavilaciones me llevaron a muchas hipótesis de acuerdo a lo que leí en esa libreta, por lo que no sé hasta qué grado se pueden acercar a la verdad mis conjeturas. No obstante, está el hecho de que las libretas fueron dejadas en la biblioteca, bueno no puedo afirmar que abandonas o hecho a propósito, pero algo ahí está nexado a otra cosa, creo.

Tomé mi vieja bicicleta y salí rápidamente. Los sirvientes no tuvieron tiempo de intentar siquiera persuadirme a que no saliera por la nevada. Y definitivamente no fue nada fácil hacer ese trayecto en bicicleta teniendo en cuenta el agua congelada que había esparcida por todos lados. Y aunque me gusta el frío, esta vez me pegó tan fuerte que sentía el escozor de ello como agujas insertándose en mi piel.

Menos mal que las carreteras y aceras había sido limpiadas muy temprano, porque con la nieve que estaba cayendo de nuevo, si hubiese estado la anterior todo hubiese sido peor. Derrapé varias veces en el camino. Incluso tuve un pequeño percance, pero nada grave. Aún así no me detuve, con la ayuda de mi celular pude dirigirme sin pérdida alguna. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar empecé a enviarle mensajes de texto a Ichigo, por lo que ese tramo me fui caminando y llevando yo la bicicleta. Además de que tuve que quitarme el guante para poder marcar los mensajes, que escribía por cierto en tiempo récord debido al frío. Hubiese llamado sino fuera por el hecho de que mis labios parecían estar pegados y castañeaban tanto que no podía hablar bien.

Parecía muy sorprendido por mensajes, ya me imaginaba cuando me abriera. Y así fue, pero el muy idiota se me quedó mirando dejándome en la puerta mientras podía morir de hipotermia; aunque yo lo disimulaba. No me gusta aparentar blandidez. Me despojé de la gabardina, pero la mantuve conmigo. Sin embargo no podía adentrarme más llevando las botas, las dejé en el _genkan_ , unas pantuflas estaban cerca mío e Ichigo me hizo un gesto de dónde estaban para que me las pusiera.

Lo seguí a su habitación.

Está molesto lo sé, lo entiendo. Me quito el gorro y lo aprieto entre mi puño.

—Te hice una pregunta, Rukia.

Dejo la gabardina sobre el respaldo de la silla junto con el gorro. En mi otra mano el peso de las libretas no es lo que me quema; sino lo que contienen.

—Ichigo, estas libretas contienen los hechos, el día y la fecha exacta de lo que le sucedió a tu madre.

Él abre los ojos un poco y soy consciente que las palabras que salen de mi boca provocarían esta y todo tipo de reacciones.

Se acerca a mí y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros llevándome hacia atrás; acorralándome contra la pared. Su rostro se acerca al mío y lo veo apretar los dientes, el musculo que late en la parte izquierda de su mandíbula palpita sin serenidad alguna.

—¿A qué te refieres con todo esto? —Dice con lentitud.

No escapo de su mirada. Tenemos que enfrentar los hechos, ambos.

—Creo que el dueño de estas cosas, es el asesino de tu madre.

Lo que yo he descubierto y lo que él debe saber.

—El asesino de mi madre soy yo —suelta amargamente.

¿Qué?

—Yo la maté al no protegerla... al querer acercarme al lago... —Sigue y lo detengo.

—No, Ichigo. Escucha: nada de esto es tu culpa. Lo ocurrido fue premeditado, tu tan sólo eres una víctima del hecho. Pero no te escudes. Las cosas son como son y no pueden ser cambiadas. Me gustaría que fuesen distintas pero no es así. Ichigo, esto es delicado, tú y tus hermanas pueden estar en peligro.

Su agarre se afloja y me mira perplejo, estupefacto. Se aleja un poco negando con la cabeza.

—Rukia, estoy pasando por mucho en estos momentos para que me salgas con esta mierda —despotrica en negación.

Camino hacia él y entonces soy yo la que quiere acorralarlo. Debe cambiar esa maldita actitud.

Lo tomo por el pecho de su suéter apretándolo en un puño molesto.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, idiota! ¡Eras un niño, no podías hacer nada! Te diré algo, Ichigo. No puedo decir que te comprendo por completo, esto un problema muy profundo. Hubo una razón por la cual pregunté la otra vez; porque tú me hablaste. No volveré a preguntar sobre esto, esperaré a que quieras hablar otra vez. Estaré aquí para escucharte. Pero no dejes pasar por alto esto —lo suelto y pongo las libretas sobre su pecho—. Léelas.

Hago amago de salir pero cuando paso a su lado me detiene.

Lo miro de reojo y él ha girado su rostro hacía mí. Su mano permanece en mi brazo.

—Está nevando, y además sigues algo mojada.

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa. Has venido desde lejos a decirme algo tan importante y yo te he tratado como un imbécil.

Y no pude irme en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _»Ichigo«_**

Me porté como un tonto niño ante Rukia. Lo admito, quería saber todo. Quería leer las malditas libretas, pero sentí confusión y miedo. Confuso porque esto me agarró con la guardia baja; nunca esperé que fuera esto lo que Rukia venía a contarme. El tan sólo hablar de ello me molestó de pronto, aún habiendo hablado un poco sobre eso anteriormente. Pero si no pude proteger a mi madre en aquella ocasión, esta vez las cosas serán distintas con mis hermanas. Son lo único que me quedan, y ellas tan sólo me tienen a mí. Te preguntarás cuál es el miedo. Ese miedo no es otra cosa que, cuando lea lo que diga ahí, tal vez en algún punto yo sea el conductor de los hechos; porque de alguna forma lo presiento.

Mis hermanas tomaron la visita de Rukia como algo raro; lo supe por sus miradas. Estaba también el hecho de que no podía decirles la verdad, a ninguna. Primero tenía que averiguar de qué iba todo aquello. Rukia se quedó a cenar con nosotros, y de alguna manera encajó en la casa, como si perteneciera, como si fuera normal tenerla aquí.

Rukia fue el centro de atención (nuestras miradas siempre aterrizaban en ella), y aunque quien más indagaba sobre su vida era Yuzu haciéndole algunas preguntas, por dentro yo tenía las mismas, o quizá más preguntas sobre ella de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Karin por otro lado se limitó a escuchar, al igual que yo.

La nevada se intensificó, por lo que mis hermanas invitaron a Rukia a quedarse, e incluso yo también estuve de acuerdo y reñimos al respecto. Pero ella dijo que no podía, así que llamó a su amigo, —ese Renji, con el que me doy cuenta está muy unida— él vino a buscarla y por supuesto antes de irse se despidió de mis hermanas y finalmente de mí, cuando lo hizo me dijo estas palabras: —La valentía no nace siempre en momentos gallardos, Ichigo. Sino en el momento necesario.

Sé que tiene razón, y de alguna forma aquello me serenó.

Recostado sobre la cama le di vueltas a todo aquello. Busqué en mi mente tratando de recordar algo, algo que me indicase qué pudo haber sucedido. Pero nada se me vino. Tomé la que me dijo que leyese primero. Al principio no había nada en relación a mi madre o a mí; de hecho sólo hablaba de forma figurativa entremezclado a lo real. Esto parecía de algún enfermo, psicótico. Mientras más leía, menos entendía. Pero hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención, y es que la palabra corazón era repetida a menudo. Denotaba la perversidad en aquellas palabras, y no fue hasta que terminé de leer todo; incluyendo la segunda libreta, en que todo cobró sentido.

Y fue entonces cuando llegó a mi mente la imagen de un niño junto a río Karasu, con el cabello negro, ojos verdosos y piel pálida como muerto.

Imágenes distorsionadas empezaron a remolinarse en mi cabeza, sucedían tan rápido una de la otra que aquello hizo que me doliera la pare baja del cráneo, el dolor fue fuerte y no se alivió. Una última imagen me acechó, pero esta si fue clara y lo que vi me dejó estupefacto.

No podía conciliar el sueño. No después de aquello. En verdad Rukia tenía razón. Y no sólo eso.

Me recosté releyendo nuevamente las libretas buscando algo más que me diese más detalles sobre algo que empezó a rondar en mi cabeza, porque creo que esto se enlaza a lo que me temo.

* * *

 ** _»Rukia«_**

Anoche cuando Renji me fue a buscar supe por la expresión en su rostro que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué me sucedía. Seguro se preguntaba qué había pasado para que yo hubiese ido en bicicleta en medio de un día nevado a casa de Ichigo. Pero también supe que él esperaría hasta que yo le pudiese contar, porque a diferencia de muchas otras veces, éste, no era mi asunto, no era sobre mí. Que estaba de alguna manera mezclada, sí. Pero no podía hablar sobre ello cuando quien realmente tenía derecho no le era nada fácil sacar el tema a la luz.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese entrar al edificio principal alguien me tomó por la muñeca derecha.

Giré sabiendo quién era.

Ichigo.

Se nota demasiado que no pudo dormir; la ojeras bajos sus ojos y la arrugas alrededor no lo disimulan nada.

Sé exactamente que aquello fe producido por instarlo a leer esas libretas. Me siento algo mal por cómo debe sentirse, pero también está el hecho de que un asunto así no puede pasar por debajo y mucho menos dejar de ser complicado.

—¿Podemos hablar? —inquiere.

Todavía su mano está alrededor de mi muñeca. Me quedo mirando cómo su mano encaja tan bien allí. Él sigue mi mirada y me suelta disimuladamente.

—Claro, pero sólo un momento. El horario de esta última semana ha sido intervenido por lo de las fuertes nevadas. Estoy a punto de entrar a clases.

Pero estoy preparada para saltarme la clase si él me necesita.

—Esto será muy rápido. Pero entremos, hace demasiado frío.

Entramos al edificio. Buscamos un lugar donde poder mantener una rápida charla y al parecer a Ichigo se le ocurrió que uno de los rincones era el mejor.

Me miró como sabiendo qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, que de hecho era una hipótesis.

—Rukia voy a ser directo, ¿tú crees que este tipo sea el mismo que atacó a mi padre?—preguntó inquieto.

Como lo sospeché, Ichigo también relacionaría los asuntos.

—Si te soy sincera, creo que sí, estoy casi segura de que sí.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué más?

Se sorprende y en vez de responder me pregunta: —¿Cómo sabes que tengo otra pregunta?

Por su mirada. Por cómo se ve; tan debatido y a la vez con una furia en sus ojos.

—Sé que no es para mí sino para ti mismo. Pero puedo ayudarte, tal vez... eso creo.

Él asiente y empieza a hablar.

—Es que... ¿por qué tanto odio hacia una familia? Hay tanto que no entiendo. Además anoche recordé algo.

¿Recordó? Eso eso...

—Sí, lo sé —dice leyéndome.

—Creo que necesitamos ayuda profesional, Ichigo. Tal vez debamos acudir a la policía.

—La policía no hará nada. Cerraron el caso hace varios años. No alcanzó siquiera el año después que mi madre muriese cuando decidieron hacerlo.

Eso es extraño.

—Entonces toca hacerlo por nuestros propios medios.

—¿Cómo?

—Conozco a alguien.

Él asintió, luego me dijo: —Recordé su rostro. Y lo peor es que... lo vi hace poco, estaba en la biblioteca, y te observaba.

—¿Qué?

¿Qué demonios...?

—¡Eh, Kuchiki-san!

Una compañera me llama y me hace señas que pronto vamos a entrar. Creo que no voy a hacerlo.

—Ve, Rukia. Hablaremos mejor cuando salgas. —Dice él.

Yo asiento algo dudosa, pero finalmente termino yendo a mi clase.

Tal vez ni siquiera pueda concentrarme.

* * *

 ** _»Grimmjow«_**

Así que el Kurosaki Ichigo tiene una putita, ¿eh? Bueno , está buena, no lo niego. Pero será mejor que la cuide porque si se descuida, tan sólo un poco, voy darle una probada. ¿O tal vez deba advertirle y hacer de esto un juego mucho más divertido? Tal vez, pero creo que mejor tomo a la cara bonita y bueno culo por sorpresa. Eso va a ser divertido, mucho.

—¿Qué haces? Mejor ve a tus clases. Ya fue suficiente con tener que haber limpiado tu desastre anterior. Dale gracias a la influencias de Aizen-sama, sino estarías en un gran problema.

Este tipo me jode las bolas, lo juro.

—Mejor lárgate, ve a lamerle la botas a mi "papi", tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que escuchar tu mierda.

—Tengo ordenes de no dejarte solo por ningún motivo el día de hoy, así que vas tener que lidiar con ello.

Maldito imbécil.

—Mira, Tōsen, yo no soy perro de nadie para que me aten con correa y me muevan cómo y cuándo les de la gana. ¿Dónde está mi hermanito? ¡Ah, es cierto, don perfecto no necesita niñeras!

—Tu hermano sabe comportarse.

—Querrás decir; que se desase de quien quiere sin dejar tanto desastre como lo hago yo.

—Exacto. Al menos conservas algo de inteligencia, tal parece —me dice con acidez.

—Será mejor que te cuides, porque tal vez mi próximo desastre seas tú.

Y lo dejo ahí mientras me carcajeo y camino hacia las escaleras para ir a la estúpida clase.

* * *

 ** _»Rukia«_**

¿Quién demonios puede ser esa persona? ¿Por qué me observaba? ¿Cómo me relaciono yo en esto? Además... sí, está el asunto de que la libretas fueron dejadas en la biblioteca, y aunque Ichigo no dijo cuándo, estoy segura de que fue ese mismo día que vio a ese sujeto. No creo que haya sido antes.

Tengo que contactar a Urahara rápido. Él es muy buen detective.

 **Continuará...**

 _«_ _Los hilos del sol al caer sobre la tierra borran las pisadas sobre el hielo quebradizo. No temas al engaño, pues el mundo ya está por encima de eso._ _»_

 **Hitsugaya Tōshirō**

* * *

 **Algo corto, sí. Agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leer y también a los que se lo toman para comentar, es muy grato leer su opiniones.**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, espero que el capítulo no les haya parecido algo aburrido, nos estamos leyendo en la siguiente actualización.**

 **De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leen.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


	8. Sombras & Memorias cálidas

****Disclaimer:**** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte; soez. Violencia física. Lime, lemon. Y cierto grado de OoC.

* * *

« _BREVE PASAJE DE EL 'HOMBRE_ _QUE SILBABA'_

 _Estaba tendida en un charco de sangre, asustada, y una_

 _extraña cantinela bailaba en su cabeza. Recordó el cuchillo,_

 _dentro y fuera, y una sonrisa. Como siempre, el hombre que_

 _silbaba había sonreído al huir hacia la oscura y ensangrentada_

 _noche.._ _»_

 ** **La ladrona de libros**** **—** ** **Markus Zusak****

* * *

 **Sombras & Memorias cálidas**

 ** _»Ichigo«_**

Ese día la vi salir de su clase con preocupación en sus ojos, no era para menos.

Un grupo de chicas salió detrás suyo en una charla efusiva y haciendo gesticulaciones exageradas, cuando volví la vista de nuevo hacia ella, me taladró con esa mirada tan profunda y violácea que tiene.

Con pasos decididos llegó hasta a mí, y sin demorarlo más, fuimos directo al punto.

Entonces, empezó la colisión.

Su mirada lo dijo todo; frustración por desconocer de qué fue aquello. Pero sobre todo, sorpresa. La sorpresa de ese asunto se expandió tanto que podría abarcar toda el área geográfica de ese lugar.

—Explícame... explícame qué demonios es lo que quisiste decir antes.

No buscamos un sitio donde hablar sobre el asunto, no tenía sentido hacerlo en un rincón o en un lugar "cómodo"; eso hubiese sido absurdo teniendo en cuenta la situación.

Y ese día, cuando le conté que el mismo asesino de mi madre —quien probablemente podría ser el de mi padre—, la acechaba.

Al principio, no sabíamos qué hacer, todo era demasiado confuso, hasta que, de pronto con cara seria dijo que debíamos enfrentarnos al hecho de que alguien tenía intenciones de asesinarnos a uno de los dos.

Admito, que no fue en mí precisamente en quien me preocupé; fue en mis hermanas y ella. Porque de alguna forma creo que yo la mezclé en esta mierda.

El detective no pudo hacer nada realmente, y aunque _descubrió_ la maraña de todo, al final, no detuvo los hechos.

Nuestros días se volvieron cortos, pues aparte de estudiar teníamos que lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Más temprano que tarde Rukia y yo estábamos juntos casi todo el tiempo, de hecho, tanto así, que me dijo que su vida había dado un giro ya que casi todo el tiempo lo compartía con una sola persona; su amigo Renji. Quien por cierto, la verdad es buen tipo, sé que me odia por lo que ha sucedido, sé que quiere matarme por ello, porque hasta yo quiero.

Por lo que Rukia me contó, a Renji no le había gustado nada el hecho de su distanciamiento, sobre todo; porque no le dijo el porqué, lo que sólo era para protegerlo. La convencí de que decirle la verdad era mucho mejor, así que lo hizo. Ambos volvieron a verse de nuevo, pero ya no compartían todo lo de antes, primero, porque Renji estaba más ocupado, tenía novia, y Rukia y yo tratábamos de encajar las piezas de dos asesinatos y quién estaba bajo la mascara.

Fue inevitable enamorarme de ella, ahora entiendo esa frase cursi que dice que estás incompleto hasta que hallas a tu otra mitad.

Por eso no voy a rendirme, por eso, voy a encontrarla.

Lo juro.

* * *

 ** _»Rukia«_**

 _Está nevando con fuerza._

 _Y aún así el calor nos abraza._

 _Todo comenzó con una simple caricia entre nuestros labios._

 _Me veía, y algo en su mirada me hizo acercarme, me llamaba; no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tenía la necesidad de besarlo, quería, en serio._

 _Fue tan sorpresivo para mí como para él_ _—_ _pues mayormente discutíamos_ _—_ _, y aún así no me arrepiento de lo que comencé._

 _Al principio, todo fue lento, como si temiésemos desvanecernos, y al notar que seguíamos ahí, el uno con el otro, todo fue creciendo._

 _Lo sentí ganando terreno, apretándome contra él._

 _Entonces, devoré su boca; saboreé sus labios dulces. Había algo de torpeza en lo que yo hacía, podía sentirlo, aún así, seguí._

 _Me toma por las caderas al tiempo en que yo me posiciono encima de él; sentada en su regazo._

 _Siento la adrenalina propagarse por mis venas, pues es como si corriéramos por nuestras vidas; y, estamos viviendo, cada segundo._

 _Primero tan sutil, como sacando mis secretos, uno por uno; conociéndome. Y luego todo se pone más deprisa._

 _Me incliné hacia él, saboreé el chocolate que había comido, y sentí su aliento cálido contra mis labios al separarlos y volver a chocarlos. Abro la boca y él desliza su lengua hacia la mía, chupa, y mi vientre se tensa. Mi mano se va a sus cabellos mojados, lo siento gruñir al tiempo en que me levanta para colocarme encima de su escritorio, los libros y lo que sea que haya caído al suelo crepitan al chocar contra la madera._

 _Lo envuelvo con mis piernas y jadeamos al rozarnos._

 _Me toca por encima de la ropa mojada, recorre mi espalda causándome una deliciosa y electrizante sensación que me eriza aún más la piel. Sube las manos hasta mis cabellos, y muerde suavemente mi labio inferior, gimo por eso, entonces baja sus manos a mis caderas, donde mi vestido se ha amontonado, palpa un camino por mis piernas y vuelve a subirlas hasta que logra dar con la cara interna de mis muslos y empieza a bajar mis medias, primero una, la derecha, y el roce de sus dedos es muy placentero, del mismo modo se dirige al izquierdo, y mis medias quedan un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Entonces se mueve y siento la hebilla de su cinturón, vuelve a moverse y lo siento contra mí, mojado y ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo tan cuidadoso._

 _Sin aviso alguno mete las manos por debajo de mi trasero y me carga, siento el colchón contra mi espalda y rio al caer._

— _¿Estás cómoda?_ _—_ _pregunta con una mirada picara y una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Bastardo._

 _Pero sí, estoy más cómoda de lo que cree._

— _Tu cama está bien, mal está mi vestido. Está mojado. —Digo. Sus ojos se oscurecen._

 _Se acerca a mí, pone sus manos en mis rodillas, me mira fijo, y cuando empieza a terminar de bajar la media de mi pierna derecha, inquiere con su mirada si quiere que siga, le lanzo un sí, él lo capta y baja la media hasta el tobillo, mi pie está a un lado de su cadera, y juro que si no termina de quitarme la maldita media, voy quitármelas yo misma._

 _Nota mi gesto y ríe sabiendo que esta lentitud me mata._

— _No te burles, imbécil. Date prisa._

— _No me burlo, jamás podría burlarme de esto. Es sólo que, me gusta tu cara, me gusta como se ve cuando yo tengo el mando._

 _Termina de sacar la media y empieza con la otra._

— _No tienes ningún mando, sólo te dejo hacer._

 _Acaricia mi pierna derecha mientras baja la media, cuando llega al tobillo, la quita de un jalón y la lanza junto con la otra al suelo._

— _Lo sé, créeme que lo sé._

 _Sacudo mis piernas con fuerza y de pronto me levanto del colchón hasta quedar de rodillas en la cama al tiempo en que digo:_

— _Ya me harté, este vestido se siente molesto mojado._

— _¿Siempre tienes que controlar todo? —pregunta inclinándose hacia mí y me besa mientras busca el cierre del vestido. Tantea por la espalda, y debería saber que ahí no hay nada._

 _Nos separamos y respondo:_

— _¿Estás diciendo que yo te controlo?_

 _Sonrío._

— _No dije eso. ¿Dónde está el cierre de este vestido? —pero tampoco lo niega y yo le respondo fácilmente:_

— _No tiene._

— _En ese caso..._

 _Lo toma por el borde y empieza a subirlo, yo subo los brazos como niña buena y él se queda mirándome como bobo. Tiene aún el vestido en sus manos._

 _Me recorre con la mirada, y yo me quedo ahí, con mi ropa interior negra expectante, pero no tengo miedo en absoluto, ¿cómo podría temerle a Ichigo?_

— _Eres muy hermosa._

 _El cumplido me toma por sorpresa y me sonrojo. Siento la sangre caliente en mis mejillas._

 _El vestido cae al piso y me acerco a él._

— _Gracias._

 _Empiezo a desabrochar el primer botón, él coloca sus manos en mi cintura, me hace cosquillas, pero luego se transforman en caricias excitantes._

 _Cuando voy por el segundo siento su aliento en mi cuello, por lo que tiemblo y no saco en botón del ojal, así que tiro con fuerza y lo rompo, como es más rápido los demás se van de la misma forma._

— _De haber sabido, rompo el vestido._

 _La camisa queda abierta, entonces me alegro de haber dejado las otras capas de ropa que llevábamos atrás. Pestañeo. Él se endereza y se queda quieto mientras yo paseo su cuerpo con la vista lentamente. De forma instintiva llevo mi mano a su estómago firme, sus músculos se contraen._

 _Jadea._

 _Mi corazón late fuerte._

 _Hay una flecha de vello naranja que va desde su ombligo y se pierde en sus jeans._

 _La recorro con mis dedos, me muerdo el labio, lo veo a los ojos y empiezo a subir las manos arrastrando su camisa, debo estirarme para tratar de sacarla. Él me ayuda y la camisa cae al suelo en susurro._

 _Levanta su mano y la siento en mi vientre, va subiendo con lentitud hasta llegar al espacio entre mis senos._

— _¿Puedo tocarlos? —pregunta._

— _Puedes._

 _Con las yemas de sus dedos recorre el contorno de mi sostén causando nuevas sensaciones en mí. Besa mi cuello al tiempo en que lleva las manos hacia atrás y desabrocha el gancho, desliza el sostén por mis brazos y me olvido cómo respirar cuando lo siento bajar y poner sus labios mi pecho. Toma uno en su boca y rodea la aureola con su lengua, cierra la boca y succiona y mi pezón. Un quejido brota de mis labios y aprieto los dedos de mis pies al tiempo en que me aferro a sus hombros. Mi cerebro empieza fallar._

 _Me sostiene por la cintura y mete casi por completo mi pecho en su boca debido a mi tamaño. Son pequeños, y a él no parece importarle, así que a mí tampoco._

 _Vuelve a succionar y gimo, se desliza hacia el otro y repite el procedimiento, pero se detiene un pequeño momento, muerde con suavidad mi pezón y otro gemido brota de mi boca. En mi vientre algo se derrite y mi vagina se siente más húmeda, palpitante._

 _Nuestras piernas se entrelazan, su rodilla me roza y se abre camino entre mis piernas, la tela mojada de sus jeans hace que un sonido raro brote de mi garganta._

— _¿Te he lastimado? —Pregunta temeroso._

— _No, es tu pantalón, está mojado. Pero se sintió bien._

 _Parece entender lo que quiero decir, entonces desabrocha su cinturón, luego el botón y baja el cierre de la bragueta, entonces sus pantalones están fuera._

 _Lleva boxers negros._

 _Ambos vamos de negro. Hay chiste bajo este hecho, pero trato de no darle muchas vueltas porque tampoco es muy gracioso debido lo que conlleva._

 _El bulto entre sus piernas es bastante impresionante._

 _Estiro mi mano de forma involuntaria, él sigue con la mirada hasta donde pretendo llegar, pero dudo, entonces lo miro y sus ojos me incitan a seguir._

 _Su mano se encuentra con la mía a medio camino, la coloca sobre él, y está duro y tibio; se siente grande, es grande._

— _Rukia —gruñe._

— _¿Eh? —logro decir mientras lo acaricio y se estremece._

— _En serio, como sigas así, estoy seguro que todo el rato que llevo controlándome se va ir al carajo._

 _Sonrío pero al instante me envuelve las muñecas de forma sorpresiva y estampa su boca contra la mía._

 _Nuestros pechos se rozan, baja mi cuerpo a la cama y se acomoda encima de mí, mis piernas están abiertas, mis manos vagan por su cabello, por su rostro. Las suyas por mi caderas, por mis piernas. Nos movemos, y roce es tan bueno, la fricción es perfecta. Gemimos._

 _Siento como estoy de mojada ahí, entonces levanto la pelvis buscando más._

 _Aprieta la mandíbula y sé que está tratando de controlarse, ¿por qué?_

 _Me apresa las muñecas con una de sus manos por encima de mi cabeza, me da un beso largo, y casi suplico porque vuelva hacerlo cuando aleja su boca de la mía. Su otra baja hasta la cinturilla de la última prenda que me queda._

— _Quédate quieta, por favor Rukia, no te muevas._

 _Asiento. Toda clase de sensaciones que no sé cómo llamar se expanden por todo mi ser._

 _Olvido cómo pensar, cómo respirar._

 _Suelta mis muñecas y me alza para sacar la pequeña tela negra. Me mira a los ojos. El sonido de mi corazón retumba en mis oídos. Estoy tan tensa, pero porque quiero más, quiero todo._

 _La tela roza mis piernas mientras va saliendo, finalmente está fuera, en su mano derecha._

 _Está a punto de llevársela a la nariz cuando me muevo, y como estamos tan cerca, nos volvemos a rozar, y esta vez se siente mejor porque no hay barreras en mí, estoy más sensible, quiero quitar lo que a él le queda._

— _Demonios, vas a matarme._

 _Suelta la tela y viene hacia mí, gimo cuando hace presión, traza un camino de besos desde mis párpados hasta mi boca, mi mentón, mi cuello. Besa mis senos y sigue una línea directa hasta mi vientre._

 _Jadeo y casi, casi alzo mis caderas, pero me quedo quieta._

 _Siento como su respiración choca contra el montículo de mi sexo, cuando su boca húmeda realiza la primera caricia, cierro los ojos con fuerza y no logro contenerme, así que me alzo y gimo complacida. Él sujeta mis caderas acomodándose mejor, chupa y grito. La cabeza me da vueltas. Dentro de mis párpados hay un montón de luces semejantes a fuegos artificiales._

 _Mis manos están sobre su_ _cabeza, pero no lo presiono, halo su cabello, mis talones ahora están sobre su espalda._

 _Su lengua separa mis labios, aspira en mí, y con la punta me tortura de forma exquisita, succiona, una mano se aleja de mi cadera y siento sus dedos separando mis labios vaginales y masajea mi clítoris. Mete su lengua en el orificio; mete y saca paulatinamente hasta que se vuelve frenético._

 _Todo se acumula en mi vientre y en mi vagina al mismo tiempo, siento que voy reventar, es algo que crece y crece, cuando Ichigo succiona de nuevo esta vez da en un punto más fuerte, mete su lengua de forma más profunda, aprieto mis pies con fuerza en su espalda y él se lleva todo lo que me queda._

 _Vuelo alto y rápido, la caída es directa y enloquecedora._

— _¡Ichigo! —grito su nombre porque es lo único que se me viene a la mente._

 _Me siento como nunca antes. Él lame el líquido que brota de mí, luego siento cómo saca la cabeza entre mis muslo y puedo ver algo viscosidad blanca en las comisuras de sus labios cuando soy capaz de abrir los ojos._

 _Quiero decir algo, pero no me sale nada. Mi corazón retumba en mi pecho y los oídos me pitan._

 _De pronto lo veo moverse, me fijo en su miembro, sigue duro. Por su cara, sé que no es nada cómodo, quisiera hacer algo, pero en serio, no tengo fuerzas._

 _Lo saca. Empieza a tocarse rápido, su mano sube y baja y puedo ver la venas marcadas en su sien. La finísima capa de sudor, el musculo de su mejilla._

 _Un gruñido brota de su garganta mientras un líquido blanco y algo espeso brota de él y cae encima de mí. Sale un poco más hasta que finalmente se detiene quedando un poco la punta._

 _Se recuesta a un lado mío, pone se mejilla en mi pecho y logro decir:_

— _Quiero hacerlo de nuevo._

— _Rukia, apenas si me puedo mover, déjame recuperarme. Ni siquiera me creo lo que acabamos de hacer._

 _Sonrío plena. Quiero decir: «Ni yo» pero me limito a acariciarle los cabellos._

 _Hay algo sumamente fuerte en él que atrae sin que lo notes. Ichigo es demasiado atractivo (cosa que nunca le he dicho con palabras, ni tampoco hace mucha falta), además ese aire de chico problemas, de; métete conmigo y prepárate para luchar con el monstruo, es algo emocionante, te proporciona adrenalina, se te cruzan los cables, te chocan los conocimientos. Y todo esto lo supe mucho antes de aceptarlo, pero sabiendo quién es realmente, que debajo de esa capa de chico rudo, hay también un chico atento, que daría su vida por la gente que le importa, hay un chico que ha perdido, hay un poeta disfrazado de maleante, hay un peleador cínico, hay un hombre inteligente con fuerza de voluntad y resolución, que como todo ser humano se puede quebrar en momentos fuertes, pero que sin embargo es capaz de levantarse nuevamente._

 _Diablos, creo que sin buscarlo, me he enamorado._

* * *

Hay un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtra por un agujero cerca de la ventanilla de hierro de esta oscura y habitación, me pregunto si alguna vez saldré de este lugar. Me pregunto cómo debe estar Renji. Seguramente ha de estar molesto con Ichigo. Me pregunto cómo está _él,_ si volveré a verlo de nuevo aparte de mis sueños y mis recuerdos. Estoy preocupada porque se ponga en peligro tratando de buscarme, pero al mismo tiempo hay una llama de esperanza que me dice que él no va dejar que esto empeore, que no va a dejar que esto le suceda a alguien nuevamente.

Pero me gustaría decirle: por favor, Ichigo, si esto demasiado, déjalo, olvídate de mí y vete lejos, con tus hermanas. Ya me has dado más de lo que alguna tuve.

Pero eso sería como incentivarlo a seguir, y mentirle, eso queda descartado, sabe cuándo digo mentiras para protegerlo, me conoce demasiado.

Se escuchan pasos viniendo hacia acá, así que me preparo para la nueva tortura.

Inclusive, estoy preparada para lo peor.

 **Continuará**

* * *

« _En el momento en que nacemos, todos nosotros ya estamos muertos. El fin está ahí antes de que llegue el principio. Si vivir es aprender, lo último que aprendemos es a morir. Morir es ver el final y conocerlo a fondo. Nuestro cometido no es intentar aprender. Aquellos que son incapaces de trascender a la muerte no deben intentar aprender nada.»_

 ** **Hollow interno de Ichigo****

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

 **Lamento que hayan sido casi dos meses. Este capítulo me costó muchísimo ya que, volvemos a perdernos y a reordenar lo sucedido para ver qué rayos sucedió. El salto en el tiempo no es mucho, paciencia, de aquí en adelante trataré de ser más directa.**

 **Mientras escribía este capítulo recordé mucho a** _ **L y a Kira**_ **, no sé porqué rayos, supongo que por el juego y el suspenso, pero qué va. Ya me gustaría que este fic fuera la mitad de bueno de lo que fue** _ **Death Note**_ **.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quienes se pasaron a leer, pero sobre todo a quienes dejaron su opinión.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


	9. Grietas en el cristal

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte; soez. Violencia física. Lime, lemon. Y cierto grado de OoC.

* * *

« _El repartidor de sueños_

 _Presenta:_

 _el diario de la muerte — el muñeco de nieve — trece regalos — el siguiente_

 _libro — la pesadilla de un cadáver judío — un periódico en el cielo — una visita_

 _un Schmunzeler — y un último beso en unas mejillas intoxicadas»_

 ** **La ladrona de libros**** ** **—**** ** **Markus Zusak****

* * *

 **Grietas en el cristal**

 ** _»Ichigo«_**

—¡Renji, abre la maldita puerta ahora o te juro que la derribo! —Advertí mientras tocaba la puerta sin parar.

Sé que está molesto, de hecho lo comprendo, pero sí considera realmente a Rukia su amiga tiene que ayudarme.

Toqué nuevamente, mucho más fuerte y volví a gritar: —¡¿Acaso vas a dejar que la maten, vas dejarla así como así y dices ser un hombre?!

La respuesta fue inmediata. Abrió la puerta de golpe me tomó por el cuello de la camisa que se asoma por mi chaqueta y me golpeó en la cara.

No le basta, a mí mucho menos. Tenemos que sacarlo de nuestro sistema.

Dejo que me golpee cuanto quiere, me da dos rodillazos en el estómago que hacen que el aire abandone mis plumones. De nuevo su puño impacta contra mi rostro; por el lado derecho de mi mejilla y estrellándose con mayor intensidad en el hueso de de mi pómulo. Siento cómo se abre mi carne. No hablamos, pero nuestras miradas se entrecruzan y dicen más de lo que unas palabras podrían; quiero hacerte daño por ocasionar esto. Se detiene, vuelve a tomarme por el cuello y me estrella contra la pared.

—Es tu maldita culpa todo lo que está sucediendo. No me vengas con tus pendejadas ahora, Ichigo. ¿Por qué carajos no la cuidaste más? ¡Estuve con ella todos estos años y nada como esto había sucedido! ¡Y me vienes con esa mierda de que si voy dejar que la maten, de que si soy un hombre! No me jodas más, idiota. —Me suelta—. No he estado quedándome en casa sin hacer nada. He investigado por mi cuenta —dice luego un poco más sereno, pero no tanto.

Se adentra hacia la sala y me quedo ahí unos segundos. Aprieto mi puño derecho y lo sigo después de cerrar la puerta.

—Puedes seguir descargándote las veces que quieras, pero tengo que hallar a Rukia y necesito tu ayuda. Me importa un carajo si crees que fue mi culpa o no, de hecho, yo también lo creo —camina hasta la cocina y llega al refrigerador. Me mira receloso—. Renji, sé que has estado con Rukia desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé si la amas todavía como mujer, pero sé que antes lo hiciste. Pero si pudiste ser capaz de tragártelo sólo porque no querías apartarte de ella, entonces puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme. Actuando solo no llegarás a ningún lado. —Digo retándolo a decir lo contrario y a que dé cuenta de que es así.

Llega de nuevo hasta mí y me vuelve a golpear. Pero esta vez se lo devuelvo. Le doy justo al lado de su boca. Tal vez sea la adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo que hace que no sienta el dolor de sus golpes en mi cara, así que no retrocedo.

—Te consideré mi amigo, por ella. No lo niego, sentí un poco de celos el que te conectaras tan rápido con ella y ella contigo. Si te conté sobre eso fue justamente porque Rukia es más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona. Por eso me alejé; porque por primera vez la vi saliendo del cascaron, apegada a alguien que no era yo. Y no soy ciego como para no saber que ella te ama. Lo sé y tú también. Pero no te confundas, no voy a dejarla sola ni mucho menos. Pero si vuelves a repetir una estupidez como esa de nuevo, juro que te voy a dar la paliza del siglo. —Ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada.

—¿Entonces vas ayudarme? —Inquirí.

—No a ti, pero a ella sí. ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con el mensaje que me dejaste el celular? —Cuestionó en la parte final.

Suspiro.

—Necesito ir a Las noches. Trabajé antes ahí, ¿lo conoces?

Frunció el ceño y se quedó pensando un segundo.

—Sé donde queda. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con este asunto? —Quiso saber.

—Para eso he tratado de comunicarme contigo estos últimos días. Hay un tipo en ese lugar con quien Rukia tuvo contacto. ¿Recuerdas a Urahara, el del sombrero? Me entregó unas fotos donde él y Rukia estaban hablando poco antes de que ella desapareciera. Lo conozco y eso no es bueno. —Expliqué.

—Les advertí que si seguían actuando así con ese asunto las cosas podían ponerse feas, aún así no me hicieron caso. ¿Qué hay del otro sujeto, el de cabello negro? Y, ¿quién es ese tipo del que hablas?

—Ese es el asunto. Ellos se conocen, de hecho son muy cercanos; son hermanos adoptivos. No sé mucho sobre el sujeto de cabello negro, tan sólo lo que Urahara investigó; un poco sobre su pasado, pero nada más. Recuerda que Rukia y yo no pudimos saber mucho acerca de él. Pero sobre el otro: su nombre es Grimmjow. Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Ese cabrón es un enfermo. Demonios, Ichigo, ¿dime que no es ese tipo el que tiene a Rukia? —Vi el temor por Rukia en sus ojos.

Maldita sea.

—No lo sé realmente. Por eso vamos a ir allá. Necesito entrar, pero alguien debe distraer a sus hombres. Ishida va ayudar. —Anuncio.

—Bien.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Te dije que había estado investigando por mi cuenta. Isane y él se conocen de hecho.

Me pregunto qué será de ella en este momento.

—Lo sé. Es como una secuencia indetenible. Al final todos estamos conectados. ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

Se dio la vuelta y esta vez cuando llegó al refrigerador sacó un vaso de agua. Cuando lo bebió hizo una mueca y escupió en el fregadero; agua y sangre.

Lo seguí y me coloqué en la pequeña encimera esperando su respuesta. Dejó el vaso dentro del fregadero, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y su cara se tornó como nunca antes.

—Rukia es adoptada.

* * *

 ** _»Rukia«_**

Escucho la puerta abrirse. Ni si quiera me molesto en voltear y ver.

Me quedo quieta, a la espera de una nueva golpiza o sencillamente un cuestionario absurdo.

Estoy sentada en el piso. No estoy atada ni nada. Pero algo parecido a un collar rodea mi cuello; es rojo y cuando pulsan un botón en el control de éste, me electrocuta.

Escucho los pasos; calmados y seguros de sí mismos. Ya sé quién es. He aprendido a identificarlos. Son tan opuestos el uno del otro a la hora de actuar que me confunden de forma constante al trabajar juntos. Aún así, sé que ambos son peligrosos, de hecho sé quién es más peligroso.

Llega al frente de mí, no volteo. Mantengo la misma postura de siempre; indiferente, no le muestro miedo alguno.

—¿Seguirás negándote a comer? —Pregunta, no obstante su voz carece de preocupación alguna.

No respondo.

Se pone frente a mí, se agacha y me toma del mentón haciendo que mi rostro gire y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

Nuestras miradas chocan; verde contra violeta.

—Sé que no me tienes miedo. Es algo fascinante y molesto a la vez. Dime, ¿empezarías a sentir miedo si te golpeo? ¿Si aplasto tu cráneo hasta dejar tu cerebro a la vista? Lo dudo. A la hora de aterrorizarte, no es en ti precisamente en quien te preocupas. —Aprieto la mandíbula sabiendo a qué se refiere. Pero no puedo pisar en falso cuando este tipo es tan inteligente y podría hacerme resquebrajar con tan sólo una mínima vacilación de mi parte, o en todo caso mostrarle algo demás.

Las palabras salen de mí de forma serena y fría.

—Estás condenado a ser la marioneta de _ese_ tipo —filosas, cortantes como un pedazo de hielo al atravesar.

No dice nada. No deja entrever nada.

—Te crees muy inteligente. De hecho, todo lo que sabes, o crees que sabes, es gracias a mí. No te confundas. —La advertencia es directa. Aún me tiene sujeta.

No respondo. No debo. He conseguido lo que buscaba.

Se queda mirándome fijo, como esperando que ceda ante él; que aparte la mirada para ver quién es el más fuerte. Subyugación.

Entonces, empiezo a alzar mi brazo derecho, él no lo nota, o al menos eso hace parecer. Y compruebo que es lo primero cuando mi mano se enrosca alrededor de su muñeca; pues aunque es una nimiedad, pude en escasos segundos vislumbrar un atisbo de emoción; sorpresa. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y, me instó a seguir.

Para mi sorpresa, aún tenía fuerzas suficientes para intentar quitar sus dementes manos de mí. Por lo que terminé alejando su mano de mi rostro; la guié hacia mi pecho y la puse justo donde se sentían los latidos regulares de mi corazón y dije:

—Esto es sólo carne y sangre. Si pretendes alcanzar la verdad sobre el corazón, buscas en el lugar incorrecto.

—Pero es el lugar correcto para acallarla. Es el lugar correcto para causar dolor. Es el lugar correcto para codiciar, envidiar, devorar y arrebatar. Porque justo ahí se abren las puertas del cielo y el infierno. Vida y muerte, luz y oscuridad. Es algo que ya sé; así que tus palabras no tienen efecto alguno.

De pronto la puerta fue azotada, así que de forma automática miré; mis reflejos.

—Lamento interrumpir —sé que no lo lamenta. Ni una sola letra. Ninguna de las dos palabras.

Alejo la mano de mi corazón y ésta cae lívida a un lado de su dueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta el de ojos verdes sin quitar su mirada de mí mientras se levanta.

El otro sonríe y veo el destello de malicia en sus ojos.

—Sigo la órdenes. Así que si te he cagado el momento y pretendías follarla, se te han caído los planes, hermanito. —Dijo cada palabra buscando un enfrentamiento.

Decir que lo odio es apenas la superficie de mi deseo.

—¿Y cuál es la orden que se te dio? —preguntó uno de mis carceleros.

—Esperar en la habitación hasta que vuelvas, Ulquiorra. —Fue ahí cuando mis ojos cruzaron mirada con los suyos.

—Por tu bien. Será mejor que la cumplas, Grimmjow. —Ya se había dado vuelta y quedado frente a frente con el tipo que me partió la boca y casi reventó mis costillas en una ocasión.

Ambos caminaron hacia delante; uno hacia la salida y el otro hacia mí. Cuando llegaron a estar lado a lado, se dijeron:

—Ni un sólo rasguño.

—A tu regreso, el rasguñado seré yo.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

* * *

 _Algunos humanos me odian por mis constantes visitas. Soy un ser repudiado, soy un ser al que le pintan colores secos donde no hay sonidos. Aún así, es posible aprender de ellos. De sus grandes defectos y pocas virtudes. Pero a pesar de eso, ellos no quieren ver que su estupidez corroe su propio tiempo, que la balanza se quiebra debido a sus constantes bagatelas. Pues yo soy quien recoge los cristales rotos; pero no quien rompe la ventana._

* * *

 ** _»Renji«_**

Mi celular empieza a sonar. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y diviso el nombre de Isane en la pantalla. Miro a Ichigo quien se halla digiriendo la noticia; su rostro refleja algo de sorpresa, pero no tanta. Más bien es más confusión lo que demuestra.

Deslizo mi pulgar por la pantalla sensible del _Smartphone_ y contesto.

—Hola —digo con cierta culpabilidad.

Las cosas no han sido fáciles entre nosotros después de la desaparición de Rukia.

— _Hola, Renji. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?_ —Pregunta con voz angustiada.

Isane tiende preocuparse mucho por las demás personas, y Rukia no es la excepción. Además, congeniaron muy bien desde el principio.

Veo cómo Ichigo empieza a escribir en su celular de manera rápida.

—Por ahora todo sigue igual. ¿Estás bien? Dime que no estás desvelándote sin necesidad. —Pregunto porque hace poco sufrió un desmayo a causa de un colapso; su cuerpo no aguantó más todo el sueño que perdía y las actividades físicas-mentales.

Su carrera le exige demasiado, y yo soy un imbécil que le pidió un poco de tiempo.

— _Estoy bien, Renji. La semana no ha sido tan forzosa. De todas maneras no te llamo por eso, sino porque hace poco estuve en una clínica donde estábamos presentando unas pruebas para la universidad: y escuché algo sobre Kuchiki-san. Por eso te pregunté por ella._ —Me explica y se oye algo mortificada.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —No sé qué esperar ya.

— _Habían dos hombres. No pude verlos porque estaba escondida en un pasillo escuchando lo que decían, no quise arriesgarme. Dijeron esto: «la chica Kuchiki no puede morir, al menos no todavía. Así que la próxima vez que a ese imbécil se le ocurra algo como eso no dudes en matarlo». Eso dijo uno y luego el otro iba a decir algo, pero justo en eso momento venía uno de los grupos que vinieron conmigo y se callaron. Al pasar junto a ellos se dispusieron a marcharse. Así que cuando salí del pasillo para ver quiénes era sólo pude verlos de espalda; eran dos hombres altos. Uno de cabello largo por encima de sus hombros y tez morena. El otro no pude verlo bien. Iban vestidos de trajes. Y ambos sabemos que la única Kuchiki por acá es Kuchiki-san._

Aprieto mi puño y contengo una maldición.

—Lo sé. Es obvio que hablaban de Rukia. ¿No viste o escuchaste algo sobre su ingreso a esa clínica? —Pregunto aguardando cierta esperanza.

Ichigo me da una mirada inquisitiva al haber escuchado el nombre de Rukia. No sé cómo es que no ha empezado a preguntarme qué sucede.

— _No. De hecho me colé y revisé los archivos. No había rastro alguno de ella que señalase un posible ingreso. Quería llamarte antes, pero luego estuve atareada y con el grupo y el profesor montado encima nuestro. Así que en cuanto terminamos te llamé_ —declara con deje de frustración.

—Es valiosa la información que me estás dando, Isane. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Y no te preocupes, voy averiguar de qué va eso y quiénes son esos tipos. Si te enteras de algo más no te arriesgues, no quiero que te pongas en peligro. —Pido conociendo de lo que es capaz.

— _Espero de verdad que esto ayude. No te preocupes, no quiero causar más problemas. Bueno... eso era todo, hasta luego, cuídate y mantenme al tanto._ —Cortó antes de pudiera decirle algo más.

Quito el celular de mi oreja, lo meto en mi bolsillo y miro a Ichigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta rápidamente.

—Isane escuchó a unos tipos hablando sobre Rukia —me meto las manos en mi bolsillo y busco las llaves de mi auto. Si vamos a ir a Las noches debe ser de inmediato—. Eran dos sujetos, y estoy seguro que uno era el guardaespaldas de Jaegerjaquez; el tal Tōsen. Isane no pudo darme una descripción del otro porque no pudo verlo bien, así que vámonos ahora. Por lo tanto avísale a Ishida. —Le informo mientras camino hacia la puerta y él me sigue.

—De hecho ya lo hice. Pero no pretendo ir en ese auto tuyo; llama demasiado la atención. He traído mi motocicleta —señala. Y tiene razón.

Lo que menos queremos es que la poca información se vaya al garete por actuar de forma descuidada.

Tomo mi chaqueta que está sobre un sillón en la pequeña sala, Ichigo viene tras de mí y nos vamos. Estoy seguro que la conversación mientras llegamos va a ser larga.

* * *

 ** _»Grimmjow«_**

¿Acaso creen que pueden siquiera intentar manipularme? Están jodidos si es lo que piensan. Si actúo tan obediente es porque me conviene y nada más. De todas formas me he divertido haciéndole tragar a la fuerza toda esa comida a la putita del maldito de Ichigo; hice que se vomitara. La maldita me sorprendió cuando me pateó las bolas. Me contuve tanto que estoy orgulloso de mí mismo. Dominé las ganas de golpearla de nuevo. De todas formas lo que le tengo preparado próximamente es algo mejor.

Ichigo debe recordar por qué no debió meterse conmigo, porque haberse quedado con algo que me pertenecía y usarlo fue el peor error de su vida.

Estoy un poco sorprendido de que mi querido hermano esté tan involucrado con él. No era algo que esperara, de hecho lo escondió bastante bien porque apenas si me entero. Me pregunto qué demonios piensa sacar de esto, temo que le arruinaré sus planes.

Me bebo el Whisky que me serví hace rato de un sólo golpe; quema mi garganta como hierro caliente, pero es eso precisamente lo que me gusta y lo hace tan bueno.

Tocan la puerta.

—Pasa si me traes noticias que me interesen —advierto. No estoy para tonterías.

—Señor ya han traído a las nuevas candidatas, sólo estamos esperando por usted para que elija —dice uno de mis malditos lame suelas cuando entra a mi despacho.

Sonrío. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba, un poco de diversión. Veamos qué cosita toca con suerte.

* * *

 ** _»Ichigo«_**

—Ya sabes cómo es Rukia, Renji. Se lo dije un millón de veces pero ella no quería que te pasara algo —dije por enésima vez—. Además me confié; pensé que Urahara había descubierto todo cuando en realidad me aclaró hace apenas dos días que era todo lo contrario.

Logré entrar en el conducto de aire con Renji; estamos en el edificio de Las noches. Espero que ese Ishida pueda hacernos el resto más fácil.

—¿Qué diablos iba a pasarme a mí cuando ella era la que estaba en peligro? —preguntó mientras gateábamos—. Entonces justo cuando me dice lo que está sucediendo es demasiado tarde. Fue por eso que les dije que no se precipitaran porque eso se veía peligroso. Si las cosas ya iban mal porque la policía cubre el asunto eso es prueba de que alguien con bastante poder está detrás de todo esto; y ese no puede ser otro más que Aizen Sōsuke. Está también el hecho de que lo que te dijo Urahara: sobre la adopción de Rukia. El asunto apunta el apellido Kuchiki. Shirogane está manejando los asuntos de la empresa, y eso es lo de menos. Pero en cuanto a la búsqueda de Rukia no avanzan nada. Tuve que meterme a escondidas a la mansión y fue cuando encontré los documentos de adopción.

—Esa maldita empresa es lo que ató a Rukia a este sitio aunque ella no lo diga. No es alguien a quien le interesen esas cosas; no siente apego hacia el dinero. Pero cree que le fallará a su hermano si la deja. Rukia carga con demasiadas responsabilidades en sus hombros —señalo y el hecho me araña en lo más profundo.

Cruzamos hacia la izquierda porque hacia allá está la habitación que buscamos.

—Rukia no ha tenido una vida fácil; fue duramente tratada en la escuela primaria por las demás niñas. Eso le hizo ser una chica cerrada a las relaciones con su género. Son pocas las chicas con quien Rukia puede socializar; Isane y Hinamori son de esas pocas, ah y tus hermanas por supuesto.

Mis hermanas. Debo agradecerle a Ishida-san por resguardarlas en su casa mientras me las apaño para encontrar a Rukia. Su mención me lleva a recordar algo.

—Oye, Renji. ¿El hermano de Rukia llegó a tratar a el padrastro de Grimmjow alguna vez? —pregunto y me detengo.

Renji se detiene detrás de mí también.

—No estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que no. A pesar de que tener los caminos entrecruzados por los negocios, nunca los vi juntos y Rukia nunca mencionó nada. ¿Por qué?

—Porque él debe saber lo que sus _hijos_ hacen. Y necesito saber cuál de los dos pudo haber tenido o tiene más influencia ya que la desaparición de Rukia pasa por debajo de la mesa aún cuando es la única Kuchiki con vida por muy adoptada que sea. Además las malditas libretas parecen jugar conmigo. Urahara descubrió que el otro: Cifer Ulquiorra, proviene de un lugar parecido a un loquero, pero para huérfanos; pues asesinó a sus padres cuando era niño. No creo que esa información no esté en sus manos. Y bueno, Grimmjow es un bastardo que disfruta haciéndole daño a las mujeres. Lo conozco desde el instituto, antes de que su verdadero padre falleciera.

Retomamos la marcha y Renji continúa hablando:

—Dos dementes que podrían estar haciéndole daño a Rukia. Unos de ellos involucrado con la muerte de tus padres y el otro un sádico. ¿Podría empeorar esto aún más? —Cuestiona. Y eso me hace caer en cuenta de un enlace al que debí haberle prestado atención antes.

Maldición.

—Renji.

—¿Qué?

—Me acosté con la ex de Grimmjow. —Le suelto.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

« _Durante mucho tiempo después de eso, se podía ver a Sanshi vagando por el extremo este del Mar Amarillo, lejos de su hogar en Houzan, buscando constantemente a su Kirin.»_

 ** **Doce Reinos: Mar del viento, Orilla del laberinto**** **—** ** **Fuyumi Ono****

* * *

 **¡Hey! Acá cumpliendo con otro capítulo antes de se vaya el año. Y bueno ya vemos que el pobre Renji no se ha salvado de la** _ **friendzone**_ **en la historia . Aún así se mantuvo siempre en apoyo hacia su amiga y la puso por encima de todo; inclusive su amor por ella con tal de estar a su lado. Buscó otras posibilidades sabiendo que ella no lo veían como algo más que un hermano pero tampoco tanto como para rayar en la posibilidad de un romance. La verdad es que este capítulo contiene un poco de todo y, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sobre todo porque aún no se sabe en ciencia cierta si él la sigue amando y sólo por olvidarla se entusiasmó con Isane.**

 **Confieso que por mi adicción al crack y el hecho de que puse a Renji con Isane como pareja, ahora los shippeo.**

 **Si han prestado atención, y, se ha entendido, claro; Rukia representa ese** _ **Corazón**_ **que Ulquiorra tanto desea descubrir y comprender en la humanidad. Y les revelo que, no fue hasta después que se me había ocurrido la idea de ello en la trama que caí en cuenta de que el kanji que representa a Rukia significa corazón. No busco copiar el sistema conductor en las Sagas** _ **Sociedad de Almas**_ **y** _ **Arrancar**_ **, pero fue eso mismo lo que inspiró a desarrollar estos acontecimientos y por eso hago referencia a las mismas adaptándome a las personalidades de los personajes.**

 **Al final todos los aspectos que escogí para realizar este fanfic se apegan a los detalles de los personajes y un poco a la base de** _ **Bleach**_ **que es la conexión de ambos mundos; y esto lo simboliza la muerte como dejo ver.**

 **En cuanto Grimmjow, me pareció el personaje perfecto para esto; pues la forma en que atacó a Rukia y la travesó sin vacilar fue lo que me impulsó a crearle esta personalidad agresiva hacia las mujeres y que como se ve, disfruta.**

 **Quise explicarme un poco en este capítulo porque sentía que a pesar de que avanzábamos y mientras más se aclaraban algunas cosas; no todo era visto como yo quería reflejar. Aún así, creo que todavía hay suspenso, que es lo que mantiene la llama de dicha historia.**

 **Sin más, agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y los que se animaron a comentar. No leemos en la próxima actualización, pasen una feliz navidad y que sus sueños y metas de este año se hayan cumplido, las que no, con determinación a cumplirlas podrán lograrlas el siguiente.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


End file.
